


Catalyst

by Thesbian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Politics, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesbian/pseuds/Thesbian
Summary: Born with a unique personality type outlawed after the Third World War, Naruto Uzumaki has tried and failed to bridle his inner demon for the past twenty-four years. It is a curse with no limit and no one to control it.Until one day, he finds the only person who can.





	1. Prologue

**Warnings:** Like I said the first time around and on other sites, this fic will get pretty... dark. The angst is on a somewhat normal level, mental illnesses, etc. Nothing  _too_ bad though. There will be a relationship between a minor and an adult for some length of time, though if you checked the tags, you’re well aware.

* * *

 

It was never cold in the Land of the North.

Their winters were balmy, humid atrocities and their summers burned hot, long, and dry.

Crops went up in flames.

Men, women, and children died one after the other, unable to find a lake, pond, or puddle that hadn't been reduced to cracked earth.

The Northern Countries were home to demons of all shapes and sizes, and here, they _thrived._

The unyielding sun of the _Dariukō_ district glared upon the man’s face, adding to his discomfort. He could hear the cheers, the catcalls, and the blood lust that dripped from the people like poison from the mouth of a snake.

Lithe muscles covered in elegant silks of red and gold darted between sweaty bodies and rickety stalls. The loud voices and putrid smells clouded his senses as he sprinted to a clearing behind the Northern Imperial Market.

His final destination.

Naruto was ready for this; had been for every day since _he’d_ left. The sweat and blood mixed on his brow and dripped down his aching temple. His eyesight faltered, and a sudden bout of dizziness overcame him. Yet the pain wouldn't distract Naruto from his goal. It was too close, closer than it'd been in almost a year, and if he failed, he wouldn't have another chance.

Each step he took made his jaw clench, every shallow breath hurt like hell, but he continued, never slowing for a moment.

As he rounded a corner Naruto saw the unmistakable patch of land behind the Market; it was the clearing Sakura described in her letter, this was where he would find him.

Stomach churning, hands shaking, and covered with a thin layer of sweat, Naruto stepped into the clearing.

High rise buildings surrounded them, blocking the sun's scorching rays. The area gave off a somewhat eerie vibe, though he expected no less, this town was infamous for its practices in devil's magic, after all. Everything was shrouded in darkness, including the man standing before him.

He looked much older than Naruto remembered. His long, ebony hair brushed bare shoulders, and his cheeks were hollow, unhealthily so. The cold grip of anxiety took hold of Naruto's chest.

_Was he eating well?_

_Was he sleeping alright?_

_Was he happy here?_

Regardless of his growth, or his apparent malnourishment, Sasuke was beautiful as ever; once again, like an old dance, their eyes locked. The ever shifting windows of royalty gazed at him with a ferocity that set Naruto on edge. The eyes he'd fallen in love with had grown cold, much colder than he'd anticipated.

A cloud of dust set astir by his heavy footsteps muddled the area, and Sasuke made an effort to neither speak nor move.

Taking an uneven step forward, Naruto felt his world unhinge and shatter into millions of pieces. This couldn't be real; it must've been another dream. Naruto waited, he planned, he shed the blood of innocents; all with love drenched hope the Gods would take pity upon his misfortunate soul and grant him this opportunity. This very moment that plagued both his unconscious nightmares and his lucid fantasies.

Naruto never stopped thinking about him, even before Sasuke left, he was the only thing on his mind. Most wrote it off as a side effect of their bond, but Naruto knew better.

So as he stood staring into the unforgiving eyes of the only man who'd ever understood him, he fell in love all over again.

Taking a tentative step towards him, arm outstretched, Naruto searched for the appropriate words; something that would reach this Sasuke who looked like an imposter in his own body.

But he would try.

Of course, he would, he was _Naruto Uzumaki,_ and he'd come all this way with the hopes that he could return home with his beloved in tow, that they could put an end to this war, together.

Walking faster now, Naruto stopped only when he stood close enough to feel the other's breath on his neck, and Sasuke made no move to back away.

Resting his outstretched palm on the cold cheek before him Naruto let out a relieved sigh. This was _his_ Sasuke. Sasuke was safe; he was here. He gazed into dark eyes, and they narrowed back, Sasuke’s long lashes almost touched his cheek, and Naruto smiled.

“You came quite a long way to feed on my energy,” Sasuke said, watching as the gash on Naruto's forehead began to stitch itself together.

 _“I’ve missed you,”_ his words sounded more like a choked gurgle than anything intelligible.

“You never listen to me, I told you not to come.”

Naruto chuckled, then winced at the pain shooting through his abdomen.

“I can't help myself, you know we can't be apart for too long, I've been deteriorating. I can't live like this, Sasuke. Why have you been hiding from me?” Naruto’s hand slid down Sasuke's jaw, coming to rest on the back of his neck.

“You _need_ me,” Naruto whispered because he knew it was true.

Just as he couldn't live without Sasuke, Sasuke would fall into the pits of insanity without the balance of Naruto in his life; it seemed he was close to the edge, only moments away from a freefall.

Naruto pulled him into an embrace, threading his fingers through Sasuke’s hair and releasing a labored breath. For the first time in almost a year, Naruto felt at peace; he felt complete. The demon wasn't clawing its way out of his subconscious, his mind wasn't tinged red with bloodlust, nausea dissipated, and he didn't feel like lashing out at anyone. Naruto missed the feeling of Sasuke in his arms, he could feel his shoulders shake and his breath quicken.

Obsidian eyes softened, and his brows furrowed. Closing his eyes and releasing a sigh Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s torso, and Naruto knew — though he would never admit it — Sasuke missed this too.

Breaking the embrace, Sasuke stepped back and regarded Naruto with an almost desperate look. Still searching his eyes, Sasuke unsheathed his katana.

“Come with me,” he gripped Naruto's wrist with his free hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Come and _stand_ by your side as you destroy my country and your own?” Naruto asked, his gaze flickered between Sasuke's eyes and their locked fingers. “I came to bring you back.”

“I need you too,” It was barely a whisper, a mere admission, but it took Naruto by surprise nonetheless.

He could feel himself start to cave, to come undone. No matter how Naruto tried to spin it, without Sasuke he was nothing but an empty shell of a man; even worse, he was reckless, unhinged, he was _sick_.

“I-”

“Come with me or leave,” Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Naruto could see fleeting traces of nervousness, uncertainty.

But he wouldn't. It didn't matter what he wanted, what he needed in the long run. Millions of people depended on him to keep them safe, to end this war in his father’s stead. Once Naruto ascended the throne, he and Sasuke would be enemies; there was nothing he wanted less. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of being ordered to take Sasuke's life.

He would take his own first.

“That's some ultimatum,” he chuckled and pulled away.

Looking up, eyes set with firm resolve, Naruto released his sword from its confinement.

The sword he couldn't use.

Because if there was one person in all the seven kingdoms that Naruto had never been able to hurt, it was Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't kill him, he'd killed so many of Naruto’s people, and he _still_ couldn't kill him. A sudden wave of self-loathing washed over the General, and he clutched the hilt of his sword.

“You can't kill me,” Sasuke laughed, the sound bitter and scathing. He twirled the katana in his fingers, and Naruto swore he could hear it slicing through the dry, afternoon air. “Well, you _could_ ,” he admitted. “But you never would.”

Sasuke lunged for Naruto, sword barreling down in a swift motion. Naruto's half-healed wounds made it difficult to move, but he did, and he did it quickly. Naruto brought his sword to meet Sasuke's in midair, and the two clashed; the sound of metal on metal rang around the clearing.

“I won't kill you, but I'll bring you back!” Naruto fought off Sasuke's sword and kneed him in the stomach. As soon as his grip loosened, Naruto knocked the katana from his hands.

One of his wounds had opened, and the blood gushed down the side of his head, black spots flickered across his vision, and Naruto knew he didn't have long before unconsciousness.

Before Naruto could recover, Sasuke was up and reaching for his sword. He grabbed the weapon from its place on the ground and came at Naruto, katana aimed for his chest.

Naruto turned, stumbling over his feet. The blood from his wound flowed freely, and the constant state of battle he’d been in hit him all at once. His reflexes slowed, and he was unable to prevent the attack, he only felt one emotion as the katana pierced his chest, straight through to his heart.

Guilt.

_Why wasn't he upset?_

_Why wasn't he surprised?_

_Why didn't he regret coming here?_

Sasuke ripped the sword from his chest, and Naruto could see the thick, dark redness dripping from the blade. His body dropped to the ground, warm, yet unmoving. Although blood rushed through his ears, he could hear Sasuke fall to the ground beside his head, and something wet caressed his cheek.

A tear.

“I _do_ need you. I need you so badly it burns. I can’t function knowing you're alive and not by my side, that you're suffering because I chose to leave, and there's no one there to control you. No one there to help you, to _understand_ you.” Sasuke let out a choked cry, the reality of what he’d done barreling into his heart with the force of a tidal wave.

Naruto knew Sasuke was in pain, knew that it was because of him and that knowledge gave Naruto a sort of fucked up pride. Sasuke had been brought to tears because of him, but as the pride faded, dread worked its way through the crevices of his heart.

His father, his mother, his _people_. They were counting on him to bring Sasuke back, to remove a key player in this never ending war. He’d failed them, because he was _too soft,_ but he'd always been weak whenever Sasuke was involved.

He should've seen this coming; his optimism was always his downfall. If anyone could see the instability lurking in the shadows of Sasuke's eyes, it was Naruto. He should've known dammit, and if he searched deep enough, he knew the truth.

He'd known what Sasuke would do, he knew him better than _anyone_. Naruto had come to this meeting with a potential death wish. Yet, he could not find it in himself to lay blame on the person who delivered the killing blow. Why was it that he could never be angry with him? He could never place the blame upon Sasuke's well deserving shoulders.

He supposed this was love, to be forever blind to the wrongdoings of the person who held your affection.

Naruto could feel himself fading, the warm blood pooling around his body became colder, or perhaps it was his imagination. Sasuke's cries morphed into white noise, and his vision began to tunnel; he was close to death’s door.

“I hoped that you would come for me and that we'd leave together. Why do you have to be so stubborn Naruto? Why don't you ever _listen_ to me?”

_I listen too often, bastard. You corrupt my judgment._

“I have to kill him. I thought you understood that. You told me you _understood_ that.” His voice bordered on hysterical, and Naruto knew then that there was no way he could've brought Sasuke back. He'd come too late.

Sasuke lifted himself from the ground and took another look at Naruto’s unmoving body, lying in a pool of his blood, eyes glassy and unfocused. He would die here, and it would be Sasuke's fault. Sasuke didn't plan to live much longer anyway. He would follow Naruto to the afterlife and maybe then they could attain the happy ending they both so desperately desired.

Naruto could hear footsteps receding.

His goal was getting away.

His heart was being ripped from his body.

* * *

  _“Why don't you ever tell me you love me?” Naruto remembered asking Sasuke one day. He was sitting on his large bed, picking at the duvet and Sasuke was at his desk, typing one thing or another._

_Sasuke quirked a brow and looked back, “Feeling insecure, sweetheart?”_

_“Shutup,” Naruto growled, a flash of anger present in his bright blue eyes._

_Sasuke frowned, “It seems redundant when you know I do.”_

_Naruto nodded, unconvinced, but placated anyhow. “Does it seem redundant when I say it?” He asked, glancing around the room as if the wall pattern he'd seen hundreds of times suddenly piqued his interest._

_“No,” Sasuke shook his head and turned to his laptop once more. “It never gets old.”_

_Naruto couldn't see his face, but he was positive Sasuke blushed._

_He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped to his feet. Walking across the room, he stopped once he stood directly behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around pale shoulders._

_“Well,” Naruto smirked, lips touching Sasuke's ear. “I love you.”_

_Sasuke batted him away but not before Naruto saw the furious blush covering his face._

_“Idiot,” he hissed. “I'm trying to be a responsible adult.”_

_Naruto shook his head, “You're seventeen.”_

_“And you're an old man with trust issues.”_

_“Touché.”_

* * *

Is this what happened as you met death? Little, happy, irrelevant moments flit through your brain? 

Naruto would've smiled at the memory if he had the energy, but instead, as the sound of Sasuke's footsteps continued to fade, with his last breath Naruto spoke his damnation.

_“I love you.”_

And there was no one alive who could've possibly loved him more.

 


	2. The General

There wasn't a man in all the seven kingdoms who fought harder than Naruto Uzumaki. None who'd garnered more success throughout their military career, and most importantly, none who dared fight him of their volition. Whether they be his fellow soldiers, an enemy commander, or a thug on the street, coming face to face with Konoha’s fiery blonde General was something no man wanted to do.

Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was no _man_.

Dubbed the Iron Fist of the East after taking out a Southern platoon with her bare hands, she was no doubt a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto dodged another punch, struggling to catch his breath. The two had been sparring for almost three hours, a clear sign of his improvement.

He spun on the balls of his feet, planning to surprise her with his quick recovery time and land a hit. As expected, the only thing Naruto hit was the humid summer air. Clicking his tongue, he attempted to regain footing.

Being taken in as Lady Tsunade’s disciple after the death of her parents changed Sakura, and though it was a change for the better, Naruto missed the selfish girl who spoke of nothing but the most trivial matters. Instead, she found her fun in beating him to a bloody pulp.

His musing was interrupted by Sakura’s foot connecting with the small of his back, followed by a sharp pain as he slammed into the dojo wall.

 _“Fuck,”_ Naruto placed a tentative hand on his back, wincing at the pain shooting through his muscles.

That kick had to be payback for the comment he made about her being “too manly” Though he’d regretted it as soon as it left his mouth, so Naruto felt the retribution was unnecessary.

“Naruto, we've been at this for _years_ , you should be able to last a little longer in a spar,” her condescending tilt voiced from above his pathetic position on the training ground floor. A “little longer” his ass, they’d been at this for hours.

“Yeah, jackass, if you'd let me use my-”

“Uh-uh,” she chided, shaking her finger as if she was scolding a petulant child and not a twenty-four-year-old army general. “The point of our spars is for you to learn how to hold your own _without_ relying on your… abilities.”

Naruto hissed, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Are you alright?” Sakura asked, her voice had taken on a softer, more concerned tone.

Naruto opened his eyes, shoulder burning and limbs stiffer than a dry sponge. Light pink flooded his sight, and he blinked to clear his vision. Emerald eyes came into focus as Naruto swore at his carelessness.

_Why did he think it was a good idea to spar with Sakura right before his meeting with the other generals? Half the council thought he shouldn’t be there, no need to give them ammunition._

“Shit,” he choked, still gasping to fill his lungs with oxygen. “I have a meeting.”

He glanced up to see Sakura moving around in a flurry of red, white, and pink, gathering her medicinal materials and rushing over as fast as she'd left his side. Motioning for him to lay down, Sakura removed the bandages and salve from her bag.

“You're so careless, had you told me beforehand you had a meeting with those self-righteous pricks I would’ve waited!”

Sakura placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s back and worked the bandages around his torso. Naruto only resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he knew his aching skull would punish him for it.

Maybe if she were around, they could spar more often. But every time Naruto thought she'd be home for more than a month, Sakura ran back to her mysterious best friend in the East.

Hands glowing a vibrant green, she continued to reprimand him, though Naruto would admit he was only half listening, instead, he basked in the comfort of Sakura's healing abilities.

“By the way, I’m going back to Japan sometime next week. In case you wanted to get another session in before then,” Sakura said, her hands flitting up and down his back.

Sakura knew how Naruto felt about her constant trips to foreign lands, and though she considered Konoha home, the East was her birthplace. As the last of her clan, Sakura felt obligated to serve the Japanese Imperial government and protect their people.

Naruto grunted but said nothing. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he spoke.

“Why can't you stay for a while longer?” his voice sounded unsure, and he internally groaned. Was it impossible for him to show _any_ masculinity around this woman?

Sakura looked over, brows furrowed and lips downturned. The green glow around her hands dimmed, and Naruto sat up, waiting for a response.

“I wish I could it's just…” she trailed off looking at something beyond him.

“It's just…?”

“The Emperor of the Eastern Lands,” she admitted, eyes downcast. “He's very ill. They’ve tried everything, called every healer. Even with our shared efforts, Master Tsunade and I couldn’t cure him,” she hesitated, and guilt washed over her face as if their failure to treat the Emperor was her fault alone.

“His eldest son is their most gifted soldier, and with them at war with the South,” Naruto winced, and Sakura placed a comforting hand on his knee. “They can't afford to make him a figurehead,” the implication was clear, and Naruto clenched his jaw.

“The younger sibling is taking his position. Your close _friend_.”

“Naturally, I intend to stand with him,” everything in Sakura’s expression told Naruto she expected an argument. Not that he was particularly inclined to give one.

The youngest of the Eastern Imperial household; Sasuke Uchiha. He'd been told a lot about him over the years. According to Sakura, he was a tender young man with upstanding morals and technique with a sword that rivaled his own.

“You're choosing that guy over the real deal. How heartless of you Sakura,” Naruto clutched his chest, and Sakura rolled her eyes, attempting to swat him before he scrambled out of reach.

“Sasuke is not your replacement, but he is important, and I won't abandon him because of your inferiority complex,” she huffed crossing her sleeves and glaring at his temple. “Besides, you have more fun people to be around now.”

Naruto’s lips twisted, and he set his hands on his head, “Yeah, I get it. It’s always about Sasuke these days. When it’s not from you, it’s the media. They go insane over him and his battle genius of a brother.”

Both of Sakura’s brows raised, “You, calling someone _else_ a battle genius? I never imagined I’d live to see the day."

“What can I say?” he shrugged, “I’m impressed. The guy took out Gaara’s entire regiment by himself.”

“Well,” she said, shifting her eyes between him, and her lap.

“What?”

“He wasn't alone.”

“Ah, that's right!” Naruto exclaimed, he looked over at Sakura, and his excitement remended her of a puppy. “Itachi Uchiha has control over the Eastern Berserker right?”

“ _I’m_ the Eastern Berserker,” Sakura grumbled.

“Technically,” he agreed, supporting himself on the damp arena dirt, struggling to his feet. “But you grew up here, and I'm sure their government doesn't claim your creepy voodoo shit.”

Sakura’s face flushed crimson, and she gaped like a fish out of water. “ _Creepy voodoo shit?_  Sage magic has been the pride of the Senju clan for generations!”

Naruto looked unimpressed as he dusted his sweatpants with his palm. “I didn't say it wasn't awesome, but it _is_ creepy.”

Sakura sighed, lifting her hair into a ponytail. "He doesn't control him, Shisui does whatever the hell he wants to do, Itachi is only there for damage control."

"A member of a royal family not controlling the region Berserker? Why do I find that difficult to believe?"

"Well, everyone isn't Lady Tsunade. The government _wants_ to dictate his actions, don't get me wrong, but since he's a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan and Itachi's best friend, they made an exception."

"They won’t make one for you," his observation was both crude and unnecessary, Sakura tensed.

"I work with them because I want to," she whispered. “and it's what my father would've wanted.”

“He would've wanted you to be a slave?”

"Stop, Naruto.”

But he went on, "It's bound to happen, Sakura. They don't even trust you _now_ ; you aren't like them. You're too-"

“You think because it happened to you, it'll happen to all of us!" Her outburst echoed throughout the empty arena. "They _can’t_ control me. I have Lady Tsunade.”

“You're right,” Naruto told her, a chaotic sea of emotions flooded his face until nothing but sadness remained. “You have someone.”

“Naruto… I didn't… You know I didn't mean it like that.”

He turned away, eyes downcast. “I'm just worried about you. I don't trust them.”

“I'm the last person you should worry about, I can take care of myself,” Sakura gave his arm a light squeeze, but it did little to assure him.

“I know,” Naruto said, refusing to face her.

“They aren't sick people. They're just _different_ , and your views may not align politically but-”

“This isn't about politics, it's about their lack of morality,” he seethed, finally having turned to look her in the eye.

Their equally heated glares met, and Sakura’s jaw clenched. “You aren't allowed to speak poorly of a nation you've never been to, you can't even begin to understand the complexities of their government, yet you stand here, and you generalize, and you…” she paused, eyes wet with unshed tears. “And you _criticize_ them, Naruto. No nation is perfect. Maybe you should try fixing your own; put an end to this war.”

Naruto remained silent as Sakura began to pack her things, she moved around him with eerie quiet until all of her supplies were in the small, pink duffel bag.

“Do you… do you agree with their policies?” He finally asked as Sakura prepared to leave the arena.

“Of course not,” she admitted, a soft smile played on her lips like she knew something Naruto had yet to discover. “It's ignorant to think everyone there does.”

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

It was ten-fifteen by the time Naruto arrived at the conference.

He barged through the doors with vigor, interrupting whatever instructions Tsunade had been giving before his arrival. Halting mid-sentence, the princess turned her head, when she saw her beloved godson standing in the doorway, Tsunade scowled.

“Late again, Uzumaki. I would dismiss you if you weren’t in charge. Take a seat,” she pointed towards the unoccupied chair between Neji and Shikamaru.

Naruto shuffled through the cramped conference room, making a sad attempt to ignore the heated glares and unfriendly laughter. He gave Shikamaru and Neji a nod before settling between them.

“Have you been street fighting again?” Neji asked, he frowned as he placed his hand underneath Naruto's left eye, brushing the bruise that lingered, and clicked his tongue when Naruto shrank under the attention. “Stop being so irresponsible.”

Naruto swatted Neji’s fingers away and turned to face Tsunade who was assigning each general their quarterly duties.

“I was sparring with Sakura. Have a little faith.”

Neji snorted, settling into his chair. “ _Faith_. Sure. Because sparring with that hellspawn first thing in the morning is what you'd call responsible?”

“Don’t call my sister  _hellspawn_ ,” Naruto hissed, lowering his voice as if he expected Sakura to come flying through the double doors at any moment.

“Sakura’s back?” Shikamaru asked, interrupting their childish banter.

Naruto nodded. “Not for long,” he sighed, clenching his jaw. “She’s off to the East in a few days.”

“Must be nice,” Neji grunted. “Traveling as much as she does.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru shook his head.

“We'd be lucky if Lady Tsunade sent us up the street to get her a cup of sugar,” Kiba butted in from the other side of Neji. His long general's coat was covered in dog fur, and Naruto wrinkled his nose.

”Inuzuka, give your coat a wash. Yeah?”

Kiba rolled his eyes, “Yes, sir.”

“Speaking of which, it's about time for my vacation,” Shikamaru drummed long fingers against his jean clad thigh.

“Mine too, I miss home,” Neji said, chin resting in his palm. “The only person who visits is Lady Hinata, and she comes for Naruto,” he complained.

“Oh, Hinata! Your cousin with the...” Naruto trailed off as Neji’s eyes narrowed. “Your cousin who is of little importance because I only have eyes for you,” he corrected himself. Neji looked less than pleased, and Shikamaru sighed.

“Hyūga!” The sound of Tsunade's voice had Neji out of his seat and making his way over to her desk before Naruto could climb out of the hole he'd dug.

He stood at attention; long hair pulled into a tight ponytail, hat in hand, and his long coat over his shoulder.

“What do you have for me, Princess Tsunade?”

She looked through a stack of files sitting on her desk, shoving them to the side one by one until she found what she'd been looking for.

“I want your men to watch fire country borders. We’ve heard rumors the North is moving drugs through two of the cities in that area. Make certain they take their business… elsewhere,” she paused, considering whether to say something else before shaking her head, “That's all, I’ll have details sent to the estate. You're dismissed.”

Neji turned to leave, shooting Naruto a look that read _“We’ll talk about this later,”_ before striding through the double doors.

After Neji left, conversation lulled, and Naruto couldn't shake the apprehension clawing through his stomach at the thought of his impending assignment.

Tsunade never gave him anything he considered fun, she worried about his state of mind, and the danger of potential political unrest should anything go wrong; they both knew his father would raise hell if he was killed in action serving another country’s military. He glanced at the ceiling and sent a quick prayer for something exciting.

Next was Shikamaru, and after him one by one, all the generals received their quarterly assignments, and the crowd dispersed until only Naruto and Tsunade remained.

Naruto had, at this point, grown nervous. He should've been after Shikamaru, why did she wait this long to give him the mission? Was it a secret? Or was it something else?

The stillness in the large conference room made him nervous, and Naruto bounced his foot, tugging at random tufts of hair, waiting for Tsunade to say something, _anything._

The ex-general stood and strode over to where Naruto sat fidgeting with the fringe of his shirt. Her long purple robes slid across the hardwood floor, and the click of her heels made him twitch.

She pulled out the chair beside him and took a seat, placing her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose, she sighed.

“I have news,” she announced into the stillness of the room, head tilted skyward.

“News,” he said.  
  
“Your Father needs you to return home.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Tsunade grimaced and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt the air escape his lungs at an alarming rate, and he grasped the arms of his chair.

Home.

“What the hell is he thinking? It's too soon! I haven't… we haven't… fuck,” he groaned, taking a deep breath. “ _Fuck_.”

Home meant a possible prison sentence; home meant the media, home meant unwanted attention, discoveries, an identity he’d never had the chance to assume.

Uncontrolled Berserkers were illegal in the South, and he was no exception. So what was his father thinking? He couldn't keep it a secret, when he turned twenty-five everyone would know.

As if he’d spoken his thoughts, Tsunade placed a tender hand on his head, “Your people need you Naruto. The war with the East hasn’t gotten any better, and the South is down their best warrior. Your father can't go to battle with his heir in a foreign land, so he and your mother worked something out with the council,” she paused, giving Naruto time to mull over the unexpected change.

“They told them my _identity_?” He asked, incredulous.

“No," she assured him. "Only that you exist,” she said, her words were cryptic, and they did nothing to ease Naruto's anxiety.

“To make matters worse, _Jiraiya_ called to deliver the news,” she spat his mentor’s name as if it scorched her tongue. “I love you like my son, but I won't risk any political unrest by harboring you against Minato’s wishes.”

Tsunade averted her eyes, and Naruto knew this pained her more than it did him. She helped his mother give birth; she'd been his mother for the past twenty years. He wouldn't criticize her for putting her subjects first.

“They'll make me fight,” he gripped the corner of his chair, breath coming quicker. “I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't control this, I can't fucking control it,” Naruto heard a snap and looked down to see the wooden arm of his chair clatter to the floor.

Even now, he lost control.

Tsunade pulled him into an embrace. It was warm, familiar, and she smelled of alcohol and lime, a peculiar scent that Naruto grew to love. He relaxed in her arms, a familiar emotion welling up in his chest. He didn't want to leave this, not for a life of uncertainty.

“They couldn't handle you, Naruto. They know forcing you to fight now would be dangerous. Not until the council finds someone who can control you, but that isn't likely,” she murmured into his hair. “You only have a year left, and then… and then we’ll figure something out.”

“I know,” the tenderness of his voice matched her own.

“Think about the good things,” she reminded him. “You’ll see your siblings again, you haven't seen Gaara in so long. He misses you.”

Naruto laughed into her shoulder, “I'm twenty-four, not fourteen. You don't have to bribe me with promises of seeing loved ones. I'll go because I have to.”

Tsunade pulled away and ruffled his hair, she had to reach to do so now that he was almost a head taller than her, “Quit feigning maturity, it makes me miss the unruly runt I raised.” She smiled, “Go take your father’s place until the war is over. Then I'll welcome you home with open arms.”

Somehow, she always made him feel better, and Naruto grinned.

Tsunade took him from Jiraiya's care when he was only six years old, brought Naruto to her country, and raised him with firm parental guidance. It was her, who’d cradled him as he sobbed so hard he could barely breathe when they'd received the news that Sakura had been taken back to the Eastern Lands, and it was her who'd taken Kushina’s place as his mother for the past twenty years.

“I have to go through Eastern Lands to get home. It's the only way if we don't want to get blown out of the sky… or the water.“

His concerns gave her slight hesitation, and she hummed in agreement. “Since they constructed the barricade last winter, no one has come in or out of there apart from battle.”

“They won't let me waltz into their country and cross the Southern border to aid the enemy,” the observation was unnecessary.

“Sakura is in town is she not?” Tsunade inquired after a moment of thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, “She is.”

“Alright then,” she stood up and wandered over to her desk, combing through the messy heap of papers until she caught sight of a yellow document. Grabbing the nearest pen, Tsunade scribbled a few words before passing him the document. “You'll travel through Eastern Lands with her as an ambassador, aid them, and leave as soon as possible. Going with Sakura is as good as anyone, she'll make sure they don't take you into custody.”

“And what will you tell them once I disappear?”

“The truth, I suppose, they'll see you on the news after all.”

“You'd be dragged into the war, and I can't-”

Tsunade pulled her shoulders back and stood with a rigid posture, though her forehead barely came to his collar, it made her no less intimidating.

“I will do as I _please_ , Naruto. Your father and I both knew the risks of harboring you here with your mother’s last name. My nation is prepared for war.”

Naruto said nothing, he just stared. Why did it seem like people were always going out of their way to do for him?

Tsunade sighed, shooing him out of the room. “Don't be stupid. I know what you're thinking. Self-centered child, this isn't about you. I know, your father knows, and most _importantly_ ," she sighed. "Fugaku Uchiha knows our peace is temporary. As soon as I am relieved of my title as Head Sage, I plan to back your father in the war."

"Someone with a title as holy as yours shouldn't plan such deliberate acts of deception," Naruto said.

Tsunade chuckled, though the sound was hollow and dry. "Holy, huh?" She sighed and closed her eyes, the diamond on her forehead stood smooth and unperturbed. 

She shooed him away, turning towards her desk, and Naruto figured that meant the conversation was over. So he turned, and he left.

* * *

Naruto didn't catch up with Sakura until Sunday afternoon.

She jogged to their designated spot at Ichiraku’s and smiled, bouncing towards the bar, pulling out a stool beside him and plopping down.

“Ah, Sakura! What can I get for you today?” Teuchi stepped around the curtain.

“Two bowls of Miso Ramen, please!” She chirped, looking over at Naruto for confirmation. Once he'd nodded, Teuchi disappeared behind the curtain once more.

She'd promised dinner would be on her tonight; he suspected she picked Miso because it was the cheapest thing on the menu.

“When we get to Japan,” she began, spinning in her stool. “We can go to an authentic ramen shop, it'll be so much fun!”

“I suppose,” he agreed, not wanting to admit how happy the thought made him.

“What's wrong?” Sakura asked, noting his lack of enthusiasm.

 _“Everything is wrong,”_ is what he would've said before he took note of her appearance.

Her disheveled pink hair looked void of moisture, strands poking out of the messy ponytail at random. The white lab coat she donned was wrinkled, stained, and her face was tight with exhaustion.

“You're digging an early grave.”

“Please Naruto, not today,” she rested her head on the cool wooden bar.

“Don't let Tsunade bully you into working on your days off.”

Sakura turned to him, a genuine smile graced her delicate features, “How hypocritical of you, Naruto. A general in the army of a land that is not yours. Are you saying you didn't let Master Tsunade bully you into it?”

“I-It's not the same! My stay is permanent… was _supposed_ to be permanent. I couldn't be a freeloader,” Naruto turned around, resting his chin on his arm. “Besides, you look like shit.”

Instead of responding, Sakura groaned into the bar, tapping her forehead against the corner.

Teuchi exited the kitchen and set two steaming bowls of Miso Ramen in front of them. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and slurped his noodles.

“So I take it she told you her plans?” He asked over a mouthful of ramen.

“She wouldn't send me into uncharted territory without some advice,” she said, looking over in disgust.

“Uncharted territory?” Naruto asked, “You're in the East nine of a twelve-month calendar, what about going back is u _ncharted territory_?”

“Well,” she set her bowl on the bar, “I've never brought anyone with me. You look like a Southerner, Naruto.”

“Are you implying they'd apprehend me because of my appearance?”

She didn't reply, but the grimace on her face gave him the answer he needed.

Naruto dragged the chopsticks through his empty bowl. “My reputation proceeds me, they'll know who I am,” he boasted.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Military personnel, perhaps. But the police at the docks? They'll have no _idea_ ; they aren't even allowed to have international television, Naruto. Hopefully, I’m enough to keep us out of trouble.”

“Perhaps you should give loverboy a call; let him know we're both coming,” Naruto suggested.

"Loverboy?" her brows shot into a rose gold hairline. "He's seventeen and set to marry in the fall, don't be ridiculous. Though neither party is happy about it,” she said with a shake her head.

“Ah," Naruto nodded, "loveless marriage."

"I wish that were the half of it," she giggled, putting the payment for their bowls of miso on the counter and gesturing for Naruto to follow her.

"Lady Izumi has been in love with Itachi for… well as long as I can _remember_ , and Sasuke — well — he doesn't even care for women!”

Her life in the East sounded more like a low budget soap opera than anything else.

“Seems like an interesting bunch.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Hopefully you live to meet them.”

Naruto scoffed, “If I need to get out of there, I can.”

“Not without murdering someone and pulling Lady Tsunade into a conflict,” she reminded him, and the playful atmosphere disappeared.

They walked beside each other in sullen silence for a moment until Naruto realized he didn't know where they were headed.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“To Ino’s. We need to plan in a private location.”

Naruto snorted. Privacy and Ino Yamanaka weren't two things that should be in the same sentence. Unless they were talking about the  _violation_ of said privacy.

“I know what you're thinking. She's not home.”

“Oh, so how are we getting in?”

“I have a key,” she pulled the aforementioned key from her bag, and they rounded the corner leading to Ino’s apartment.

“She gave you a _key_? I don't have a key to Shikamaru’s place!”

“She's my best friend, of course I have a key to her place!”

Naruto gasped, left hand clutching his sweater. “Sakura! I thought _I_ was your best friend. You’ve been replacing me far too often lately.”

When they arrived at the door of Ino’s suite, Sakura heaved a sigh accompanied by her infamous eye roll and stuck her key in the lock. "Who the hell calls their older brother their best friend? How lame is _that_?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm only seven months older than you!" He protested as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Slipping her boots off, Sakura sat them by the door and padded across the cold hardwood floor over to the kitchen.

She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a pair of matching shot glasses. “Hold these,” she handed them to Naruto and made her way over to the in-house bar.

Naruto was no stranger to Ino’s apartment. Quite the contrary, he’d been here on dozens of occasions. Whether his visit was sexual, friendly, or work related, Ino never let him even look at her bar.

“Best friends huh?” he asked, looking down as she poured the alcohol into each glass.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, a slight redness adorning her cheeks. “Yes, friends.” she continued filling one glass and then moved to the next. “Friends with benefits.”

Naruto snorted and moved further into the kitchen.

“No Sakura, if you have the _benefit_ of snatching her alcohol, it’s more than that. Ino and I had the friends with benefits thing going on for years, and I still can't touch her bar.”

“Do you guys still…?”

“What?” he took a glass from her and brought it to his lips.

“You know, have the thing going on,” she threw her shot back, waiting for his response.

“Nah, that ended last year,” he paused, considering whether it would be wise to tell her more. “I kind of have something with something else now,” he finally said.

“What?! You didn’t tell me! Who is it?” her expression was animated as she filled their glasses once more.

“It’s not official so—”

“ _Tell me,_ ” she insisted, shoving the glass in his hands.

Naruto studied the wall behind her head, and Sakura waited for his response.

“Neji,” he admitted, face doused in red as Sakura squealed and flung her arms around him.

“That’s great, Naruto,” she beamed, standing on the tips of her toes to pat his cheek. “I’m glad you’re moving on,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I can’t keep waiting forever. I’m not likely to meet them this late in life anyhow,” Naruto grinned, cerulean eyes twinkling in the soft kitchen light.

“If you do, maybe you’ll have something like Lady Tsunade and me, platonic soul-bonds _do_ exist, I think you should go for a relationship with Neji,” she plucked her glass from the countertop and took another shot, grabbing the bottle for a refill.

“Um, thanks, Sakura. I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, handing his glass over for a refill.

“Ino might kill us if we don’t slow down.”

“It’s fine,” Sakura waved away his concerns, emptying the bottle into his glass.

It must’ve been the liquor.

* * *

Sakura said she planned to leave tomorrow morning, and if he wasn’t at the dock on time, the boat would leave without him.

Being wasted on Ino’s couch didn’t help his odds of getting home, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to drive like this.

Naruto reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his phone. Sakura was in a drunken slumber on the couch, and he stepped into the kitchen so he wouldn’t disturb her.

He scrolled through his contacts, head pounding before he found the number and called. The phone rang twice before the person on the other line answered.

“Naruto?” Neji sounded disoriented, and Naruto felt like an asshole for calling him at three in the morning.

“ _Heeeey_ , Neji,” Naruto slurred, leaning against the kitchen counter in an attempt to steady himself.

“What's wrong… are you drunk?”

“...”

Neji sighed, and Naruto heard him shuffle around.

“Where are you?”

“Ino's.”

“I see,” his voice was terse; it took Naruto’s intoxicated brain a moment to understand why.

“No, _no_!” Naruto groaned. “Ino isn't at her house, it’s just Sakura and me. We were planning our trip, and she passed on the couch, and I'm drunk, and the ship leaves tomorrow morning and—”

“I'll be there in ten,” he cut Naruto's rambling short, hanging up before thanks could be given.

Naruto stared at his phone for a minute before walking over and picking up his bags from beside the couch. Sakura mumbled something and hugged the throw pillow to her chest, he would send a text when he got home, there was no need to bother her now.

Walking over to the door, Naruto grabbed his sneakers and sat on the cool hardwood floor. Finding it difficult to tie them, he instead decided to tuck each lace into the sides of his shoes.

Naruto's phone buzzed, startling him. He stood up and grabbed the doorknob, stepping out into the crisp night air.

Neji’s truck sat at the foot of Ino’s complex, and Naruto had to be mindful not to fall as he walked down the steps. When he reached the car, Naruto tugged at the handle a few times before Neji unlocked it and the door flew open.

“Thanks,” Naruto sighed, falling into the passenger's seat. He glanced over at Neji who geared the car into drive.

“To your place?” Neji asked, turning his head towards Naruto, his pale eyes looked tired, and Naruto felt a pang of guilt, he shouldn't have called him this late.

“Naruto,” Neji touched his forearm, eyes on the road. “It's okay. I'm glad you called, you can't drive drunk.”

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed, leaning his head against the cool leather seat. “I need to get ready for tomorrow.”

“Your trip East?”

Naruto nodded before he realized Neji wasn't looking at him, “Yeah, our ship leaves tomorrow morning.”

“It's a beautiful place. Especially the capital, you'll enjoy it,” Neji smiled, tapping his finger against the steering wheel.

“What's wrong?”

“What?” Neji glanced over with a look of confusion.

“Your finger,” Naruto pointed out, “you're doing that thing.”

Neji blushed and gripped the wheel. Naruto laughed, poking his shoulder.

“Aw, come on. Tell me what's bothering you.”

“It's nothing, I'm just tired.”

“If it's nothing, you shouldn't have an issue telling me.”

Neji didn't respond, and Naruto laughed even harder, making the man beside him to jerk as they turned into Naruto's neighborhood.

“You'll miss me,” Naruto concluded, voice smug.

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, that has to be it.”

Neji pulled into Naruto's driveway, his jaw clenched, and fingers squeezed tight around the wheel.

“I'll miss you. Now get out,” he mumbled, shifting into park.

Naruto reached over to tug at the stray hairs spilling from Neji’s bun, “I like it when you put your hair up like this,” he hummed.

“I'm glad my disheveled state turns you on.”

“Don't be annoyed,” he chuckled when Neji smacked his hand away. “I'll miss you too.”

Catching his wrist, Naruto forced Neji to face him.

“I'm serious, Neji,” his grip tightened. “I'll miss you.”

“Yeah,” his hand let go of the wheel to his and fell into his lap. “It's just… a bad feeling I can't shake.”

Naruto's brows furrowed. Was this about him being a Southerner? Did Neji think they'd take him into custody? He was an Eastern native, so Naruto figured he'd know better than anyone else.

“I'm there on official business they won't-”

“That isn't it,” Neji groaned, sweeping long fingers through his hair as it fell from the bun. “Never mind, I'll be okay. You go.”

Naruto didn't have the energy to argue, so he nodded, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

“Who are you working with?” Neji asked after a while.

“Well, you're technically here on ambassador work, but now you wear a General’s coat and patrol borders… who knows _what_ I'll be doing, or who with.”

“They'll probably stick you with Sasuke then,” Neji scowled, looking off to the side.

“You know him?” Naruto asked, intrigued by the adverse reaction.

“We grew up together,” he shrugged, pulling at the imaginary lint on his pants.

“You don't seem to like him much,” Naruto leaned over and seized both of Neji’s hands. “Why?”

Neji shook his head, “I like him.”

“Your expression suggests otherwise,” Naruto waited for a reply, and when nothing was offered, his eyes widened in. “You know something, don’t you? Tell me. I knew Sakura was holding out!”

”Holding out?” Neji asked, looking baffled.

”Yeah, she made him out to be some kind of angel,” Naruto hummed.

A short bark of laughter escaped Neji’s lips and Naruto winced at its abruptness. “That isn’t holding out, it’s deception.”

Naruto whistled, “Wow.”

Neji said nothing and Naruto rolled his eyes, “Come here,” he pulled the brooding teen by his arms until he hung in an uncomfortable position over the center console.

“Quit being stubborn,” Naruto grunted, pulling his arms until Neji frowned and climbed over the console to straddle Naruto’s thighs.

Naruto’s hands left pale arms and caught onto Neji’s waist, “Now, tell me what’s going through that pretty little head of yours.” Naruto wore a wide grin, and although it was dark outside, his eyes glittered with laughter. “What about the youngest Uchiha makes you so upset?”

Neji gave a small smile in response before dipping his forehead into the crook of Naruto’s neck.

“I don't remember,” he said, fiddling with the strings on Naruto’s gray sweatpants.

Naruto scoffed. “Sure you don't,” tan hands slipped under Neji’s loose t-shirt, and he tensed. “Will you visit me?” Naruto teased, his thumbs massaging light circles into Neji’s hips, gradually drifting down his abdomen.

“My family is there, I planned on visiting them,” his words were harsh, but Naruto heard his breath catch and felt his grip tighten as his fingers brushed the elastic of Neji’s briefs.

“Whatever you say,” Naruto laughed, “Just don't keep me waiting for too long.”

“I'm not letting you screw me in my truck, so quit while you're ahead,” Neji panted, and Naruto could feel his warm breath on his neck.

“Come inside then,” Naruto threaded one of his hands through the long ebony hair spilling over the seat. “So I can screw you in my bed.”

Neji laughed against his shoulder, and Naruto smirked.

“You need to be at the docks by eleven. Finish packing,” he lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder and reached for the door handle.

Naruto groaned, “I forgot,” he watched Neji climb out of the car and heard his boots hit the driveway asphalt.

He held out a hand for Naruto to grab onto as he dragged himself out of the car and steadied his feet. Digging for his keys, Naruto felt his phone vibrate.

 _“11 AM, don't be late,”_ the message read. It was from Sakura, who had woken up to remind him.

_“I won't be, don't worry.”_

Naruto wouldn't be late, even though he knew it was the first day of his journey to hell on earth.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and found his keys. When he turned around to bid Neji a good night, Naruto frowned at the vacant look in his eyes.

“See you later,” he said, placing a gentle hand on cheek, guiding Neji’s lips towards his and pressing them together. “I'll call you before I lose service at sea,” he mumbled.

“Alright,” Neji sighed, turning back to his car. “I'll come visit as soon as my mission from Lady Tsunade is wrapped up.”

Naruto turned, starting up the driveway and moving toward the front door.

“Good luck, Neji.”

“You too, Naruto.”

He listened to the truck door shut, and the engine restart.

Had he turned around, Naruto would've noticed the uneasiness in Neji’s expression as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. 


	3. The Emperor's Son

If there was anyone on the political scene who managed to have anything longer than a five-minute conversation with Sasuke Uchiha, they all had the same story to tell.

He was polite, but reserved.

He had confidence, but wasn't arrogant.

His sense of humor was dry, and he always ended the conversation before it got too personal.

To them, to the public, he was everything a prince should be. Compassionate, refined, skilled, and intelligent.

However, people on the Eastern party scene knew him differently.

To them, Sasuke Uchiha was reserved, not polite.

He had confidence, but he was also _arrogant._

His sense of humor was nonexistent, and if your presence didn't benefit him, there wouldn't be a conversation at all.

Yet, people flocked to him, wanted to be around him, and for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't understand why _._ Only a handful of individuals tolerated him on a personal level, and out of that handful, _he_ only tolerated two.

Shisui Uchiha was _not_ one of the two.

During the early years of his life, Sasuke adored the older Uchiha, and because he’d been a constant figure in his life — more so than his father, or even Itachi — he grew quite attached to the man.

However, with the discovery of Shisui’s soul bond with Itachi, Sasuke's feelings of love and admiration quickly deteriorated, constant agitation taking its place. If anyone had half a mind to listen to Shisui’s side of the story, Sasuke was jealous.

They became water and oil. Shisui irritated him, and to Sasuke's chagrin, he wasn't even on his cousin's _radar_. Annoying Sasuke was merely a pastime for the curly haired bastard, and Itachi always chose to ignore Shisui rather than doing something about it.

You could take right now for instance.

The two were in Itachi’s bedroom, watching as he readied himself for his return to the battlefield.

Shisui was sprawled across Itachi’s bed, and Sasuke lounged in the chair beside his wardrobe. The atmosphere was thick with tension, and Sasuke tapped at his phone screen, pretending not to notice.

“Itachi, take me with you,” Shisui whined from the edge of the bed. If he moved any further, he would tumble onto the floor.

“Shisui,” his brother sighed, not bothering to look up from the pile of clothes on his dresser.

“No,” he hissed. “Every time you leave _without me_ ,” Shisgui glared at Itachi's back, “I have to watch Sasuke mope around the halls. He's no fun to tease when you aren't around to coddle him,” Shisui groaned, flipping upside down and picking at the carpet beneath him.

Itachi gave a noncommittal hum, and Sasuke shook his head.

“You have to watch _me_? I don't walk around like a lost puppy when Itachi’s away.”

Sasuke’s sharp words had no effect on his cousin, and Shisui leveled his gaze in an unimpressed stare. “My reasons for moping are far more legitimate than yours,” he smirked as Sasuke stiffened.

“We aren't talking about this right now,” Sasuke’s grip on his chair tightened.

“Why not? Does it make little Sasuke _uncomfortable_?” Shisui’s voice was innocent, but his gaze held a challenge, and of course, Sasuke rose to the bait.

“Yes, talking about my older brother’s sex life makes me uncomfortable. Especially when he's fucking someone like _you_.”

“So if he weren't fucking me, you'd be interested?” Shisui raised a brow, and Sasuke's face flushed bright red.

“That's _not_ what I-”

“And you think _Itachi_ does the fucking?” He laughed.

Sasuke's lips curled, “I'm leaving,” he stood up, chair knocking against the wall.

Shisui opened his mouth to retort, but before words could be formed, Itachi stopped him.

“Shisui, be quiet,” he turned and glared at the man sitting on his bed. “I think you've said enough.”

Shisui huffed and laid down once more, teasing Sasuke lost its appeal when Itachi got upset.

The younger Uchiha slid the door open before his brother called out to him.

“Sasuke, wait.”

Sasuke's hand stilled, and he turned around to face his elder brother.

“Yes?”

Itachi looked tired, and Sasuke longed to have a conversation with him, _alone_.

“Sakura is arriving tomorrow morning,” Itachi said, turning to his duffel bag to resume the packing process. “Ask someone to prepare her room and another for her guest,” his brother paused in silent contemplation before continuing. “I’m leaving port tomorrow. I’ll see you before I go.”

It surprised him that Sakura would return so soon, and she brought a guest? Despite his confusion, Sasuke gave a nodded, then turned around and departed the room. Leaving a sulking Shisui and an exhausted Itachi behind.

 _“I'll see you before I go,”_ his brother's words rang through his skull.

 _‘Liar,’_ Sasuke thought. _‘You don't want to see me at all.’_

* * *

As soon as Sasuke disappeared through the sliding door, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief and turned to glare at Shisui.

“You goad him like it's your job,” Itachi shut his eyes. “He isn't used to our relationship, and you aren't _helping_ , Shisui.”

Shisui opted to listen in silence, telling Itachi he didn’t give a shit about what his little brother thought of him _or_ their relationship was far from a good idea. So instead, he hummed softly closed his eyes.

Finished with the arduous task of packing his bags, Itachi lifted the duffle bag and flung it beside his bed.

He walked over to where Shisui lay and sat beside him, tensing as the mattress sunk underneath is weight.

Shisui’s hair fell past his ears and curled around his neck, Itachi realized it’d grown in the months they'd been apart. But the familiar curve of his lips and the slight crease in his brow soothed Itachi, he felt at home.

One of Shisui’s eyes cracked open, and upon seeing Itachi above him, he grinned, the dimple on his left cheek making an appearance.

Itachi knew where this would go if he stayed any longer, there were things he needed to do before tomorrow afternoon, and he couldn't allow Shisui to distract him. He rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

Before he got too far, Shisui caught his wrist and pulled him back. He grabbed Itachi’s hips and pushed him onto the bed, hovering above the unamused Uchiha.

“Let me come with you,” he pleaded, and Itachi knew he wouldn't readily take no for an answer this time. Shisui lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair, moving his head to the side. “ _Please,”_ he lowered his lips, coaxing Itachi into a gentle kiss.

“You know I can't,” Itachi whispered, catching his gaze. The weariness in his eyes caught Shisui off guard, it made him look ten years older, one-hundred years wiser, and long overdue for an appointment with Death.

Unable to hold Shisui’s gaze, Itachi turned his attention to the intricate ceiling pattern.

“After what happened with the Southern Emperor’s youngest son, I don't think the council is letting you out of here anytime soon,” Itachi told him.

Shisui snorted, shaking his head, “They're a bunch of dumbasses, we took out an entire army by _ourselves_ , Itachi. We’re strong together,” he said, pressing his forehead into Itachi’s neck.

“You almost killed our entire regiment and the man we were told to bring back alive.”

“You stopped me, I trust you.”

Itachi shook his head, baffled by the level of trust the older man had in him. It wasn't natural, he didn't deserve it.

“One day, I won't be fast enough,” Itachi whispered.

“No one’s faster than you, ‘Tachi,” Shisui hummed.

“You are.”

Shisui lifted his head and a smirk flit across his face. “Baby, all you have to do is ask,” he laughed with a wink, grabbing Itachi’s wrist as the younger male cringed at the term of endearment. “If I made you stronger than me, would they let me go?” He asked. His gaze bore into Itachi’s, intense and pitch black.

Itachi internally grimaced.

“If you accompanied me,” he took a steadying breath, “The council would think I was also comfortable with _Sasuke_ going to war. You’re both berserkers. I can handle your bloodlust, but what'll happen if Sasuke loses control?”

Itachi’s hand grasped Shisui’s wrist, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I need you here. If anything goes wrong, you’re the only one I trust to take care of him.”

Shisui knew he would never be able to comprehend the relationship Itachi had with Sasuke. In Itachi’s eyes, his little brother could do no wrong, in Itachi’s eyes, Sasuke needed protection. Shaking his head, he leaned stared at the ceiling.

“I meant to talk to you about that.”

Itachi’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head as Shisui fell onto the space beside him.

“About taking care of Sasuke?”

Shisui shook his head, “No, about his status.”

“Is he alright? Why didn't you say something earlier if he's progressing faster than-”

“That's not it,” Shisui’s brows furrowed and he looked over at Itachi. “He isn't progressing at all.”

“What do you mean?” His lips were downturned, and he'd sat up, on alert.

If you wanted Itachi Uchiha to listen, mentioning his little brother was the quickest way to go.

“I mean the signs aren't _there_. He doesn't act like one of us.”

“He has a mark,” Itachi pointed out. “Sasuke can’t control anyone, he's too hot headed,” Itachi's brows furrowed. “Too aggressive.”

“That's what I thought too but…” Shisui trailed off, glancing everywhere but Itachi. “I think he's going through a compensation phase.”

Itachi brows rose into his hairline, “A compensation phase?”

“I've heard... things,” Shisui admitted.

“What _kind_ of things?”

“Disturbing things.”

“If this is going to turn into a conversation about my little brother’s sex life, we can end it here,” Itachi said, thin eyebrow raised.

“He's doing some pretty dangerous shit, Itachi.”

“It's normal, Shisui. He's seventeen.”

“It's not normal. Not like this, not if Sasuke is one of us,” he sat up, “You didn't go through it because I've always been here but-”

“But you think Sasuke's compensating for something?”

“It's common amongst handlers.”

“But with… sex?”

“It's common,” Shisui repeated, hands clenching the sheets. “Either way, Sasuke is almost an adult, he's more than capable of taking care of himself. Despite his _possible_ berserker tendencies.”

It was silent for a moment before Shisui spoke again.

“Why are you so desperate to keep him out of the war?”

Itachi looked over in surprise, “Is it abnormal to want my little brother out of harm's way?”

“It's more than that with you, don't lie to me, Itachi.”

“The government doesn't need another Uchiha pawn,” he said, “They have two already.”

Shisui huffed, crossing his arms. “I'm no one's pawn.”

“You're bound to me, a chest piece in the Council’s elaborate game,” Itachi smiled. “You could never abandon me, Shisui. So we're both pawns.”

The older Uchiha reached up, grasping Itachi's face between his hands. “You're right,” he admitted. “I could never abandon you, so Itachi,  _please_.”

Itachi laid his head on Shisui’s chest and closed his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around his back, and Itachi decided it might be alright to relax for one night.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability.

“I know, but it didn't hurt to ask.”

* * *

Sasuke felt uneasy.

The feeling had been writhing in the pit of his stomach since he’d woken up that morning. Sakura and her guest were due to arrive today, and wherever that woman went, trouble wasn't far behind.

Going about the usual morning routine, thoughts of his father's approaching death plagued Sasuke's mind. Never in his lifetime had Sasuke imagined governing Eastern Lands. Everyone, himself included, knew that role would fall to the elder Uchiha sibling. But with Itachi leading Eastern troops in war, the Nation couldn't afford his absence on the battlefield. So, the role fell to the less friendly, less talented, and infinitely less qualified Uchiha sibling.

Having spent the entirety of his teenage life honing his swordsmanship and scening as a closet, masochistic homosexual, Sasuke doubted there was a soul _less_ prepared than he.

A quiet knock interrupted his train of thought. “Yes?” He called out, expecting his curly haired cousin to barge inside.

“My Prince, Miss Haruno just arrived at the docks. There's an issue.” A woman said from behind the door.

Sasuke’s brow creased in confusion. _An issue? It was always something._

He recognized the voice as the head of intelligence and heiress to Clan Hyūga.

“What kind of issue?” Sasuke's voice was calm, but his mind raced through possible scenarios.

“It’s about her guest, Sir.”

Sasuke walked over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a long sleeve button down shirt. He slid his arms through the fabric while he walked over to his closet, waiting for Hinata to elaborate.

“She brought a Southerner to the docks.”

Sasuke was halfway to his closet when the words reached his ears. He abruptly turned around and stalked towards the door, ripping it open, glaring at the concerned face of the Hyūga Heiress.

“She did _what?_ ” He hissed.

The older woman stepped over the threshold, long robes flowing and the twin katana at her waist clanking with every footfall. Striding past Sasuke, Hinata walked over to the closet and began to sift through the clothes on the rack.

“Are you going to answer my question, Hyūga?”

She departed the closet with his military uniform in tow and threw it at his chest.

“We could be dealing with a terrorist situation, Your Highness. You'll need to be dressed appropriately.”

He grunted, eyeing the stiff uniform. “How do we know it's a Southerner?”

“We don't,” she admitted. “I've been informed he looks to be of royal descent, blond hair, blue eyes, markings of the demon fox clan…” she trailed off, eyes widening as she listed the suspects various features.

“Gods…” she murmured, not bothering to express her train of thought out loud, which, in turn, irritated Sasuke.

“What?” He asked. “What is it?”

“Meet me outside in ten minutes, we have to move quickly.”

“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, but Hinata was already out of the door and down the hall.

* * *

The scene at the docks was nothing short of chaotic.

Military trucks piled in one after the other, a helicopter hovered above the Western ship docked in port, and Sasuke could see Itachi and Shisui climb out of the SUV in front of them. He groaned, forefinger and thumb pressed to the bridge of his nose. Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile that did absolutely nothing to calm his nerves.

Swinging the car door open, Sasuke's leather boot hit the asphalt, and he exited the vehicle. Turning around, he leaned down and extended a hand towards Hinata.

“My Lady.” He murmured, prepared to wear the face of a respectable crowned prince.

She looked up in surprise before a blush lit her face and she clasped his hand, using it as support to rise from the car and onto the turf.

As they began walking toward the center of the commotion, Itachi met them halfway, Shisui trailing close behind him.

“Maybe you shouldn't involve yourself, Little Brother,” Itachi said, falling into step with Sasuke as they made their way towards the Western ship. The “ _because_ _Sakura_ _is_ _involved_ ” wasn't spoken, but it was evident. Shisui only nodded in agreement.

“I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this, but I appreciate your concern.”

His brother inclined his head and returned his gaze to the confusion ahead. Rounding a corner, the group found themselves at the heart of the chaos.

Sasuke heard Sakura before he saw her, though he supposed that was nothing new.

“Check his ID, he's a Western citizen! Who the hell hired you people?!” She screeched.

Sasuke stiffened and let go of Hinata’s hand, shoving his way through the officers who jumped back upon seeing a furious prince amongst them.

“Get her under control!” He heard an officer yell.

“Ms. Haruno, neither of you are going anywhere until you can tell me why he's here. Western soldiers don't sail on official business, and we called the head of your department. He didn't approve this trip.”

“Have you been listening to a word I've said?” She cried.

Finally entering the clearing, Sasuke saw the officer sigh and shake his head. “Prince Itachi is on his way, and I'll let him pry it out of you.”

“Settle down, Ibiki,” Sasuke said.

As soon as Sakura caught sight of him, the anger drained from her delicate features, and her eyes lit up in relief.

“Sasuke!” She exclaimed, breaking free of the guard's grip as easily as one would snap a sugar cookie, and rushed towards him. He exhaled as the older woman slammed into his chest and pulled him into a strong hug. The guards grabbed their weapons, but Ibiki just shook his head.

“Sasuke, they took him as soon as we left the ship. Nobody bothered to check his papers,” The hysterical explanation was far from sufficient, and Sasuke clenched his jaw.

“Sakura, you're supposed to be taking care of _me_. How will you do that if the council executes you?” He was exaggerating, of course. The council wouldn't take her life, but it was likely she'd be thrown in jail.

“But he isn't a Southerner, Sasuke.”

Sasuke gently pulled back and gazed into her eyes. His own bled red, the lazy spin of a black tomoe calming Sakura’s frayed nerves.

“Tell me everything,” he encouraged softly, pulling her under the influence of his hypnosis. He didn't have time to sift through half-truths, things needed to be cleared up before Itachi arrived.

Sakura blinked twice, eyes blanking. “My brother and I came on the orders of Lady Tsunade, he's supposed to be a Western Ambassador.”

“Your brother?” Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't _have_ a brother, her clan perished before Sasuke was born.

“Master Tsunade's other adopted child.”

“I see,” he said, cursing his ignorance, “Go on.”

Before she could continue, Sasuke felt a sharp smack on the back of his head. He broke eye contact with Sakura and whipped his head around. Shisui stood behind him.

“What the _fuck?_ ” He barked, cradling his sore head.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hypnotize your friends?” He chastised.

Sasuke stiffened as Shisui stepped in front of him and laid a delicate hand on Sakura's shoulder. As soon as he'd broken eye contact, she resumed a lucid state of mind, and her face had morphed into one of demon-like fury, eyes stinging with betrayal.

“Don't be dramatic,” he sighed.

Sasuke turned to face Ibiki, whose features were pulled into an ugly frown as he barked orders to his men.

“Where are you keeping the prisoner?” Sasuke asked. He was tired, this needed to be over sooner rather than later.

Shoving his cousin aside none too kindly, Sakura stood beside Sasuke. She looked small, standing at only five foot four inches with a petite frame to boot. Though, he supposed none of that really mattered, her emerald eyes could sear through a steel wall, and her determination never wavered. Sometimes, Sasuke found these traits endearing, usually, he found them to be a hindrance.

“Where. Is. He.” She emphasized every word with a firm poke to Ibiki’s chest. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the angry man.

The Commander’s brows furrowed in evident agitation, growing weary of her persistence. He turned to Sasuke and Itachi, giving them both a hard stare.

“He's in a temporary cell under the docks. He came along without much of a problem, though no one has been able to get much out of him since,” Ibiki admitted, bringing his hand up to stroke his chin. “We aren't sure what to do, it'll have to wait until we can get in contact with Princess Tsunade,” he cast a thoughtful glance in their direction. “Unless one of _you_ try to get something out of him, with those eyes of yours.”

Shisui stepped up from his position behind Sakura in response to Ibiki’s suggestion. “I think it would be best for me–”

“I'll go,” Sasuke grumbled, cutting Shisui off mid offer. He motioned for Ibiki to lead him to the underground cell, choosing to ignore the indignant sputters and angry calls coming from behind him.

Looking to Itachi for approval, Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief when his brother nodded and allowed Ibiki to lead him to the cellar stairs.

He descended underground, and the air became stale, the tempature cool.

They reached the stone ground and stopped in front of a steel door. Four guards were positioned outside and a retina scanner by way of entry security.

Ibiki nodded to the guards, and they shuffled to the side, allowing him to lean down and place his eye in front of the scanner. A beep sounded, sharp and clear through the silence of the cold basement and a pressurized hiss escaped the unhinged door. Sasuke grimaced when the cold air hit his face, and started walking towards the door. Ibiki followed him, and Sasuke turned to stop him.

“I'm going in alone,” his voice was low. Ibiki nodded, and Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the cell.

* * *

Naruto was _pissed._

Top ten most fucked up moments in his life pissed; because no one listened. No one ever _fucking_ listened, and Sakura was no exception.

He might be blonde, but Naruto wasn't stupid. He had strength, but it didn't compromise his intelligence. Naruto possessed blinding enthusiasm, but he could settle down and give level headed advice.

The advice he expected to be taken to heart.

And maybe, just _maybe_ had she listened to him they wouldn't be in this mess.

He'd known this would happen, but she'd been confident of an alternative outcome.

Naruto wasn't the Western Head General by way of favoritism or bloodline. He was a fighter and a _strategist_ , something Sakura — apparently — could not relate to. All the signs pointed to his apprehension, no one would recognize _him_ , but they'd recognize his Southern clan markings quickly enough.

And these predicted events were exactly what transpired.

Their feet hadn't been touching the dock for forty-five seconds before he was on his knees in handcuffs. Lithe men yelling in a foreign language surrounded him, pointing a broad range of guns at his head, and Naruto sighed.

_“Don't hurt anyone, you could start another war.”_

_“Don't hurt anyone, you could start another war.”_

Tsunade’s earlier words ran on repeat as they hauled him to his feet. Sakura was yelling behind him, and Naruto grimaced, worried about her safety. It was _her_ fault, but honorary royalty didn't protect treason. No one is above being sentenced to a swift death for consorting with the enemy.

And Naruto was _definitely_ the enemy.

Not that they would ever find out, still, he would be forced to bide his time until someone got in contact with his unorganized godparent.

They blindfolded him and tightened his restraints, leading him away from the boat. Naruto could feel the Earth’s energy humming beneath his feet, and a small smile graced his lips. He could escape, not that he was particularly keen on doing it, but the possibility was there, and that made him feel a bit better.

“What the hell are you smirking about?” a gruff voice from behind him asked, jerking Naruto to the right, and the crisp essence of the underground filled his nostrils.

“I asked you a question,” the man growled.

Naruto remained silent, smile never waning.

A rough hand grabbed Naruto's hair and slammed his face into the jagged rock surrounding the staircase.

He hissed but made no move to retaliate.

“Lord Danzo!” a panicked voice cried from Naruto's left. “Please control your anger. We need him to be fit for interrogation, you aren't even authorized to be down here!”

“Speak when you're spoken to, Southern scum,” a rough voice Naruto assumed to be Lord Danzo hissed in his ear, ignoring the pleas of his officer.

“Fuck off,” he spat, cheek pressed flat against the hard rock. Wincing when the flat end of a rubber boot connected with the exposed side of his face.

“My Lord!” someone yelled, a different voice this time. They hauled Naruto to his feet once more and threw him down the remainder of stairs. His hands were still chained and his eyes blindfolded, but Naruto used his unrestrained feet to dull the impact.

“Lock him in the cold cell and bring Ibiki,” Danzo ordered, and Naruto could hear his heavy footfalls ascending the steps.

“The Captain is questioning Lady Haruno, I've contacted the Prince, he's on his way,” the softer voiced official told Danzo.

The heavy footsteps stilled and Naruto held his breath.

“Which Prince?” Danzo asked, danger lurked beneath his words.

“L-Lord Itachi, sir.”

“Good,” the man approved, his footsteps farther away. “See that baby Uchiha doesn't interfere, I have no influence over his actions.”

“Yes, sir!” the guard barked.

He then walked towards Naruto and ordered the remaining guards to unlock the cell. The blond was unceremoniously thrown into the Cold Cell and strapped to a stiff wooden chair. 

He'd been in this cold room, sitting on this hard chair for longer than he could discern. Naruto's thoughts were straying towards the darker side of things, and he repeated Tsunade's mantra.

_“Don't hurt anyone, you could start another war.”_

_“Don't hurt anyone, you could start another war.”_

_“Don't hurt anyone, you could start another war.”_

And again, and again, and again, until he forgot words other than those eight existed.

Soon, his anger bubbled beneath the calm facade. He was _cold_ and _tired,_ and above all, Naruto hadn't signed up for this.

His breathing labored.

He'd grown used to being fucked over, but this was different.

Naruto was stuck in a foreign land with people set on murdering him out of a misguided sense of justice, on his way to help a country that abandoned him long ago, for a father he didn't miss, a mother who never called, away from everyone he loved, and the only person who had his back was a best friend who didn't _fucking_ listen.

This entire situation pissed him off.

As Naruto continued to brood in his cold, hard chair. The door swung open, and soft footsteps entered the room.

“Ibiki,” a smooth male voice called, “You expect me to interrogate him, but he's _blindfolded_. I don't have x-ray vision.”

“Ah, we-”

“Forget it,” he sighed. “I'll handle this.”

Naruto stiffened as the presence neared and his cuffed hands clenched open air. He could feel his eyes shift behind the blindfold, and he took calming breaths.

_Not today, please, God. Not today._

But it was too late, and Naruto could feel the change happening, and he cursed himself for becoming too immersed in thought, for letting emotion overtake him.

Sakura wasn't here to talk him through it. He would snap. Naruto would snap, and he would kill the man in the room, and they would come for Grandma Tsunade’s head, and it would pull the West into war.

Naruto could almost cry at the irony. The person who'd gotten him _into_ this mess was the only one who could've possibly gotten out of it, and she wasn't here.

Warm fingers brushed his ear as the man fiddled with the tie on his blindfold.

_He was going to ruin everything in a matter of moments._

Light flooded Naruto's vision, though his eyes needed no time to adjust, they burned a bright, angry crimson and he looked to the man — the _boy —_ who stood before him.

His eyes were darker than a cold winter night, and they held no fear, no apprehension. What a terrifying sight he must be. Eyes burning, teeth sharp, on edge, and half submerged in the pool of insanity. Yet, the boy before him looked on with pity and understanding. As if Naruto was something to feel _sorry_ for and that made him angrier.

Until he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

The boy swiped his thumb across the blood on Naruto's face, brows furrowing and shoulder length hair falling past his shoulders. Though the wound closed as soon as he began to lose control, the blood spilled on his cheek remained.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, and they locked gazes. Fast as it had come, the rage within him dissipated. “Are you angry?” the boy’s voice softened, and his hand still lay on Naruto's bloody cheek.

“No.”

His answer was truthful, and for the first time in his life, Naruto feared the calm.


	4. Face of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke lives a memory.  
> Naruto meets Sasuke.  
> Sakura is... disappointed.

* * *

**Warnings:** Mentions of drug abuse and alcoholism. Also, NaruSasu interaction, I think that deserves a warning.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I don't plan on this being a long fic, or a slow burn  _at all_ , wish I had the commitment, but who am I kidding?

* * *

Naruto passed out as soon as the word left his lips. Blond head crashing into Sasuke's shoulder, and his shackled limbs falling out of the chair.

The sight was equally amusing and frightening, and had it not been for the sudden lurch he felt in his gut, Sasuke might've laughed.

Instead, his head spun and he flailed, blind to his surroundings as a wave of nausea overtook him. He gripped the table and pulled so hard that it came toppling down onto the concrete floor, and he swore, dry heaving, face coated in sweat.

 _‘What the fuck_ ,’ was the only thought running through his mind as he fought the sudden sickness, struggling to keep himself and the man in his arms upright.

Even someone as oblivious as he, recognized the signs, overwhelming nausea upon coming into contact with a Berserker. He believed in coincidences, but the unclaimed Berserker General passing out as soon as Sasuke touched him certainly wasn't one.

Sasuke grunted, wrenching himself from beneath the heavy body. Almost immediately, the pain subsided, and he was left with a clear head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore, shutting his eyes. The intricate pattern on his neck burned, and Sasuke cringed, applying pressure to it with his palm. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss. Naruto still lay unconscious in a painfully uncomfortable position, and Sasuke reached out to grab him, bracing himself another wave of nausea.

Instead, he was subjected to darkness.

* * *

_He sat on the bed with a smile Sasuke thought could put the sun out of a job. His short, golden hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck, the longer strands towards the front framed his face, making him appear regal, though he wore nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants and a golden cross._

_Naruto looked up, blue eyes chalked with emotional electricity as they bore into his._

_“Come over here,” he demanded, toying with the bottle that rest between his fingers._

_Sasuke’s throat constricted, and he blinked a few times before responding._

_“You should try asking for things instead of demanding them,” he said, but walked over to the foot of his bed anyway._

_The voice coming from Sasuke’s lips wasn't his own._

_Naruto's breathtaking grin melted into a pout, and his chin came to rest on his tan knuckles._

_Hunched over with a cross against his bare chest, a pout on his lips, and eyes that screamed sex, Naruto Uzumaki was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Sasuke's eyes trailed down his torso, stopping when he saw the pattern on Naruto's navel; identical to his own._

_His borrowed body moved forward, and Sasuke became aware of the soft strands of hair brushing his waist._

_His_ **_naked_ ** _waist._

_“Don't make that face,” the voice said, “It’s unbecoming of someone of your station.”_

_“My station,” Naruto repeated, voice dull._

_“That's what I said, isn't it?” the man sounded mildly annoyed, and strong hands caught him by the waist._

_Naruto smirked, “And what would your men do, if they saw you now?” He asked, pulling him forward until they were mere inches apart._

_Sasuke felt his lips curl upwards, and his hands came to rest on Naruto's shoulders, mapping the bare skin with his palms._

_“They'd do what you do,” he whispered. “They would obey me,” he whispered._

_“Then we have more in common than I thought,” Naruto chuckled, his expression bordered on reverence, and it made Sasuke sick to his stomach._

_His hand reached up to stroke the long hair of the body Sasuke inhabited, combing his fingers from the roots down to the end of the strands that tickled his waist._

_Sasuke thought of his own, short hair._

_His thumb ghosted over Naruto's mouth, and he leaned in, “I've waited long enough.”_

_Naruto pulled him onto the bed, before opening the bottle resting between his unoccupied fingers. “It's your fault for getting up,” he reminded him._

_Sasuke felt his back hit the cool sheets, and Naruto hovered above him._

_He lowered his head, and Sasuke felt a warm, calloused hand on the inside of his thigh._

_“I'll miss you,” Naruto whispered against his neck. “You keep me grounded.”_

_Then after a pause, he continued. “You make me feel normal.”_

_“An amazing feat, I'm sure,” came the dry response, but Sasuke felt the way his throat constricted, heard the flurry of thoughts racing through the man’s mind._

_A chuckle erupted from Sasuke's throat, “Sakura will be there.”_

_“Don't talk about Sakura when we’re about to have sex, she's a boner killer,” Naruto complained. “I was expressing my love for you, and now you've ruined it.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_One of Naruto's hands grabbed his knee, and parted his legs._

_“But I do, you know?” He murmured._

_“Do what?”_

_“Love you,” Naruto said, slick fingers prodding at his entrance. “I love you.”_

_“For now,” the voice murmured._

_For the first time, the voice struck Sasuke as familiar._

_“Stop saying that,” Naruto pleaded, “You know I’d never-”_

_“Not tonight,” he said. “Please.”_

_“I could never love someone like I love you,” Naruto sounded certain, and his bright eyes spoke volumes of sincerity._

_It wasn't spoken aloud, but the man’s thoughts rang clear in Sasuke's head._

_‘But you will love someone more.’_

_And though it was beyond irrational to want this from someone he'd barely spoken a sentence to. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be on the receiving end of the look Naruto gave the man beneath him._

* * *

The rule of beast and beast tamer was one that preserved the lives of Berserkers throughout the generations after the Third World War. A beast without a tamer was unpredictable, worse, it was _uncontrollable_ , and it had to be put down.

As much as he'd like to think the circumstances of his birth, his _connections_ , made him an exception to this international law, Naruto was no fool, nor was he naive, or even particularly optimistic.

By the dawn of his twenty-fifth birthday, Naruto would be a dead man walking. A beast who could not be tamed. For his kind, death was the only option.

Dramatic as it sounded — and yes, Naruto thought the rule was _extremely_ dramatic — he understood its necessity. A rogue berserker wasn't something anyone wanted around, he didn't even trust _himself._ But just because he agreed didn't mean his family planned to lie around and let him be killed.

So his father sent him West, for insurance, to the only neutral nation, the land of Sorcery and Witchcraft. The Nation of their ancestors, where women shattered mountains with their bare fists, and the Princess had a semblance of control over the beast that lay within Naruto. In case something were to go wrong, like Naruto never finding his intended.

It was suspicious, to say the least. Out of his siblings, Naruto wasn’t the only Berserker, so why he’d been the only one banished and tossed aside for _“protection”_ he may never know.

He'd only been six years old when Jiraiya carried him to lady Tsunade, twelve when she told him the Southern people didn't know of his existence. On Naruto's thirteenth birthday he met his siblings, and a month after his sixteenth, his oldest sister died at the hands of Obito Uchiha.

A year later, they took Sakura.

And three months before his twenty-fifth birthday, Naruto discovered Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Eastern Empire, was the only one who could save him.

After _that_ , well, Naruto thought it was safe to say hearing the name _Uchiha_ didn’t bring a smile to his face.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed upon opening his eyes was the lack of light.

The curtains were drawn shut, and a large canopy made of thin material enveloped the bed, leaving Naruto shrouded in a cool shadow.

The second thing was the pain in his stomach, rather, on the _skin_ of his stomach. It burned and pulsated, sending what felt like nauseating amounts of electricity through his body. He felt warm, _too_ warm, and his mouth was dry.

He wanted to call out to someone, ask for something, water, maybe. But his mouth wouldn't open.

So instead, he turned his head to the side. It was a feat that required no little amount of effort given the state he was in.

Then he saw him. The _boy_.

The one who'd looked at him with pity and understanding and then sent him tumbling into unconsciousness. Naruto wouldn't pretend to be ignorant, he knew why. This wasn't something people misunderstood. It was a feeling everyone who experienced recognized. A soul bond.

He hated that term, it spelled _entitlement,_ and Naruto didn't like the idea of being entitled to anyone, and he didn't want anyone attached to him without his consent either.

But, still, he watched.

The person sitting beside Naruto looked different from the Sasuke he'd seen earlier, he looked… rebellious.

His face was pulled into a sneer as he tapped away at his phone screen, the short mess of hair that lay atop his head was a stark contrast to the shaven section underneath. His ear was filled with piercings and a colorful tattoo decorated the pale skin of his back.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was shirtless.

“You're awake,” Sasuke said, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. “I'll get Sakura.” He got up to move, and Naruto winced.

“Don't bother,” he rasped, finding his voice. “Just grab me a cup of water.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “She told me to get her as soon as you woke up.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, and then immediately regretted it. “Just get me some water,” he hissed.

When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto grimaced.

_“Please.”_

Satisfied with his display of manners, Sasuke parted the canopy and stepped outside of their space. He returned moments later with a glass of water and a few pills in hand.

Naruto grabbed them with muttered thanks before downing the pills with a glass of water.

“Thank You,” he said, mustering up what little energy he had to offer Sasuke a small smile.

The Uchiha just nodded and accepted the glass from Naruto, sitting it on the dresser beside the bed.

“So…” Naruto began, desperate to fill the silence.

“No,” Sasuke replied, voice dead.

“Why are you in here?” Naruto asked, continuing like he hadn’t been immediately shut down.

“Where else would I be?” His voice had the same cool, uninterested tone, and Naruto grit his teeth. “You’d go into cardiac arrest if I went too far.”

“Right. Sorry,” he seethed, giving up on the prospect of a potential conversation.

“Annoying,” Sasuke muttered, going back to doing whatever it was he’d been doing on his phone before Naruto’s attempt at conversation.

Naruto lay there, listening to the slow ticking of the clock, and waiting for Sakura to save him from this hell. He figured his window of opportunity to ask Sasuke to get her had passed a while ago, and he wasn’t keen on agitating the teen any further.

But the longer he sat there, the more he thought about how fucked up this turned out to be. He’d come to leave, to “aid the enemy.” And now, he was a potential threat to his people.

It was his father’s fault for calling on him when he _knew_ the only way South was through Eastern tunnels, Tsunade’s for telling him, Naruto’s for agreeing, and Sasuke’s for _being alive._

The last made him the angriest. How would he go back knowing such a prominent figure amongst their enemy could control him, make him turn on those dear to him?

Naruto felt the pressure behind his eyelids intensifying, and he began to sweat. A cool hand grabbed his wrist, bringing his spiraling mind to the present.

“My mother would be disappointed to hear our guest tore through my duvet before the first date.” His voice was cooler than his fingers, and Naruto blinked down to see his elongated claws gripping at the duvet.

Crimson eyes flickered open and narrowed, settling on the face before him, beautiful and lacking the wariness people _should_ have when addressing him in this state. Naruto snatched his wrist from Sasuke's fingers, took hold of his arm, and threw him onto his back. He sat up and held Sasuke in place with his knee, glaring down at the unbothered prince with smoldering eyes.

“What a dramatic recovery,” Sasuke said, meeting Naruto’s gaze. “You could’ve gotten your own water.”

“ _Shut up,_ ” Naruto bit out, his grip on Sasuke’s arm tightening.

“Even when half naked, angry men are holding me hostage, I speak my mind.”

“Yeah?” Well after these twenty-four hours are up, I’ll kill you. See how well you can-”

Before he could finish the threat, Naruto froze, Sasuke’s free hand was pressed tight against the mark on his stomach. His tongue grew heavy, and his skin felt alight with electricity. Only this time, it wasn’t painful, it felt _good_. Like, someone’s tongue hitting all the right places when they gave you a blowjob _good_ , and Naruto scrambled back like he’d been tased.

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he hissed, hand flying towards his stomach. “I can’t believe you!”

Sasuke looked equally shaken, but he sat up to glare at Naruto who leaned against the canopy like a wounded animal.

“You threatened to fucking kill me, you _moron_. I just wanted you to calm down, I didn’t expect that!”

But Naruto wasn’t listening, he’d stepped onto the carpet floors, staggering from the aftershock. “Shit, shit, _shit._ ”

Sasuke climbed out after him, casting a wary glance in Naruto’s direction. He was no longer in danger of losing control, the natural, blue hue had returned to his eyes, but now he had a bigger problem on his hands.

 _“Maybe you’ll have a platonic soul bond like Lady Tsunade and me,”_ Sakura’s words from their evening together rang clear in his head, and Naruto didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He'd just popped a very _un-platonic_ boner for a minor.

“Where is your mark?” He asked, stepping forward.

Sasuke craned his neck to the side as Naruto came up beside him, inspecting his neck.

“I take it Sakura never noticed?

Sasuke batted Naruto’s fingers away and scowled, “If she had, she would’ve _said something_.”

“Maybe,” Naruto frowned. “Maybe not.”

“Don't worry,” Sasuke assured him, “Not many people have seen it to begin with.”

Naruto found himself unable to relate, his mark wasn't something easily hidden. It spread across his stomach, and was as identifiable as a neon sign.

“Who's seen it?” Naruto asked the question more out of curiosity than a need to know.

Sasuke glanced up, his hair had come undone after Naruto’s earlier manhandling and he moved to put it up once more. “Itachi, of course, and by default, Shisui.” He tilted his head to the left in thought, and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. “My parents, Shisui, Itachi, Hinata, and–”

“Sasuke!” Sakura shouted from outside the bedroom door, startling both occupants of the room. “Is Naruto awake yet?”

Sasuke pursed his lips and walked over to the door.

“If he wasn't, he would be _now_ ,” he muttered, stepping aside as the colorful women swept into his room, medical supplies at her hip.

“I told you to let me know when he woke up,” she chided. “His health is fragile right now.”

“He assaulted me a minute ago,” Sasuke sneered. “I think he's alright.”

“ _He_ is standing right here,” Naruto glared at the boy in front of him. “And _he_ did not assault you.”

“So that's how you greet people?” Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with furrowed brows, ignoring Sakura’s mild amusement. “With _sexual harassment_?”

The amusement left Sakura’s face as quickly as it'd come and she glared at Naruto. “ _Naruto, what the hell?”_

“Wha—no!” He protested, looking over Sakura's head to see Sasuke donning the tiniest evidence of a smirk. “He's _joking_ , Sakura.”

“Right?” He asked, gesturing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke’s face morphed into a passive stone figure and he blinked back at Naruto and Sakura.

“Oh for _Christ’s sake_ , you little-”

“Naruto!” Sakura scolded, smacking him against the head. “How will I tell Lady Tsunade the boy she raised grew up to be a cradle robber?”

At this point, Sasuke wasn't trying to hide his amusement, and a full blown smirk graced his beautiful features. Even annoyed as hell, Naruto could admit Sasuke _did_ have a nice face. Though he doubted this trail of thought would offer him any aid against Sakura’s accusations.

“He's _seventeen_ , not twelve, and you aren't telling that hag anything. Do your job and make sure I'm alright or something!”

“Ah,” Sasuke piped up from the background. “He admits the truth.”

“I'm disappointed in you,” Sakura said, expression somber. “Have some decency.”

“Oh, _fuck you,_ ” Naruto spat.

Sakura then reminded him that although she had zero interest in men, at least she was legal, and guided him to sit on the bed.

“So tell me, Mr. Cradle-Robber,” she began, ignoring Naruto's scathing look as she retrieved tools from her bag. “How are you feeling?”

“Annoyed.”

She rolled her eyes, “I meant physically. I'm not a therapist. Do you feel sick?”

“Better than ever,” he said, voice clipped.

“Aw, don't be like that,” she said squeezing his bicep. “We were just kidding, right, Sasuke?”

“Speak for yourself,” he told her, walking over to the fridge and snatching a bottle before slamming the door shut.

Sakura's attention never left Naruto, but she sighed upon hearing the refrigerator door open and slam closed.

“I hope that isn't what I think it is.”

Sasuke froze half a step away from them and scowled, “I told you, he's _fine_ , Sakura.” He looked over at Naruto, “You're fine.”

It was a statement, not a question, but Naruto couldn't disagree, he _did_ feel fine, better than he had in a while, actually.

“I'm good,” he confirmed with a nod.

“I didn't ask you,” she said, looking up to pin Naruto with a look that said _‘stay out of it’_ before turning to glare at Sasuke, and his alcoholic beverage.

“I asked Sasuke not to drink for the next day, out of _consideration_. It's been ten hours, can't you wait a little longer?”

What remained of the good mood — Naruto would be hard pressed to call it that — Sasuke maintained earlier dissipated in an instant, leaving nothing but a cloud of anger and irritation in its place.

“I never told you I would,” he said, his voice was curt and left no room for discussion.

But of course, Sakura being, well, _Sakura,_ felt the need to discuss it anyway.

“Like hell you didn't, you might not remember because you were higher than a _hot air balloon_ a few hours ago-”

“Wonderful analogy.”

“But you told me you would wait.”

“Well,” Sasuke said, as he pulled a bottle opener from the pockets of his sweatpants, “Maybe you should stop talking to me when you know I won't remember half of the shit you said.”

Sakura scoffed, “Then we’d never speak to each other.”

“Nonsense,” Sasuke told her as he took a swig of whatever it was in the bottle. “We’re talking now.”

Naruto cleared his throat, Sasuke and Sakura both looked over like they'd forgotten he was there.

Sasuke cringed, “Thanks, Sakura. Now someone who met me a few hours ago  thinks I'm some kind of raging alcoholic.”

“He'd find out eventually,” she sighed, casting an apologetic glance in Naruto's direction. “Who knows, maybe he can get through to you. Because you sure as hell don't listen to me,” she sounded hurt, and Naruto reached out to console her, only to be waved away.

“You _do_ seem fine, you're handling this better than I did. I apologize in advance for the nausea you'll have in a few hours thanks to this one,” she told him, jabbing her thumb in Sasuke’s direction. “Though it's clear _he_ doesn't give a shit.”

“Thank You, Sakura,” Naruto said, offering a genuine smile that she returned.

“Anything for family,” she giggled.

“On the bright side, you two don't seem to be eager to bone each other. Which is good, because that would be _illegal,_ ” she said, throwing a pointed look in Sasuke’s direction. “But it also means nothing has to change in your day to day, Naruto,” she smiled, “You could even go home after this if you wanted.”

“That's… reassuring,” he told her. “Thanks again.”

“I'm off to check on the busybody Uchiha, try not to kill each other while I'm gone,” she said, packing up the last of her things before getting up and heading over to the door.

“And Sasuke,” she said before walking out. “Call your brother.”

The door clicked shut, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Though what he was relieved about was a mystery.

Silence filled the room, until, like always, Naruto felt the need to feel dead air with a comment.

“Just so you know,” he said, leaning against the bed, “I thought poorly of you before I knew you were a raging alcoholic.”

Sasuke’s middle finger came up in the universal sign of _‘Fuck You’_ and after that, they didn't speak.

* * *

The two of them had known each other  for over fifteen years, and although a fair amount of time had passed since their first meeting, there were still things about Naruto that Sakura had yet to figure out.

Like what, _exactly_ he was.

He was a Berserker, of this, she was certain. But even amongst their breed who were few and far between, Naruto was a rarity. He possessed their traits, yes, but his connection to the more feral side was far greater than any other.

Berserkers had been granted their name by the joint council, back in the days when it still functioned, pulled from the ancient warriors of Norse Mythology. These champions were acclaimed fighters, famous for their ruthlessness on the battlefield. However, their fame and brutality did not come without a cost. Rarely knowing friend from foe, Berserkers were capable of cutting down their own just as they did the enemy, making them more of a liability than an asset, and the government eventually passed a law deeming it illegal for their kind to participate in the war, or any battle at all.

This law was overturned five years prior to Sakura's birth, when the Third World War decimated the council, the treaty, and the peaceful alliances between various nations. Four military Empires were formed at the height of this bloody war, and in the midst of it all, The East, South, and Northern Empires simultaneously passed laws allowing Berserkers back onto the battlefield. Though, only the ones who had marked partners.

The key to controlling a beast is finding a beast tamer. This concept was no different when applied to humanoid warriors, they all had one. Matching marks; the only way to bring the beasts to a calm. This mark intertwined the fates of two people, bonding them in ways that the average human couldn't even begin to understand; _Sakura_ barely understood. Her mark was identical to the one Princess Tsunade had on her forehead; she was her other half, the one who had the responsibility of controlling her sadistic frenzy, a platonic soulmate of sorts. Her situation, she understood at the very least, was rare. Usually, the soul bond was comparable to that of Shisui and Itachi; something romantic. A codependency bordering unhealthy, and  _sexual._

This led her thoughts down a much more complicated path, filled with both Sasuke and Naruto. Whether or not their bond turned out to be platonic or a romantic dependence, it spelled trouble for everyone.

Naruto wasn't going to stay in Eastern territory. As soon as the canal was restored he planned to stow away to his own lands, and _Sasuke_ … Sakura snorted at the thought of him being _“okay”_ with anything his young, but capable mind couldn't control.

Sasuke had issues. It wasn't a secret amongst those who knew him, and Sakura tried, _God_ , she tried, to help him, but as of today she was just about ready to give into her frustration.

She could only hope he didn't grow too attached, Sakura would hate to see how Sasuke looked in a more  _severe_ depressive state.

As she walked, she thought, and anyone who knew Naruto Uzumaki knew he could worm his way into the coldest, deadest heart on the planet.

He did it with a young Lady Tsunade, after all.

But Sasuke’s heart was neither cold, nor dead, he was just young, he just _hurt_ , and Sakura knew then, there was no stopping what was to come.

 


	5. God's Angel

* * *

**Warnings:**  None for this chapter, really. Except maybe Mikoto, she's pretty terrifying.

 **Notes:** Geez, it's been about two weeks since my last update, so sorry for the delay but all is well! Here's the next chapter. It's more plot necessary than anything, but I enjoyed writing snippets of Naruto's past.  _ **There are typos galore, my goodness. I felt compelled to post anyhow, but come back in about two days for the beta'd version.**_  Enjoy!

* * *

They met he was still but a prepubescent child, and even now, he remembered that morning better than any other.

Birthday’s were never showstopping affairs in the Senju household. Tsunade told them to thank God they’d lived to see another year, and get back to work. Training, cleaning, studying, or whatever else she made Naruto and Sakura do to make sure they weren't slacking off.

But his eleventh birthday was different, that day, a sweet, melodic voice lured Naruto into consciousness, and though he was never one to wake up without a fight, Naruto listened to the voice, he let it pull him out of sleep, then he opened his eyes, and saw  _her_.

When Naruto first laid eyes on the woman sitting on the edge of his bed, he cried. He cried so hard, sobbed so loudly, that the melody shattered mid-note, and a flower of horror blossomed across her beautiful face. The light filtering through his bedroom window set her body in a halo, and Naruto thought he'd died, and one of heaven's angel’s had come to escort him to the afterlife.

The woman rushed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and another in his hair. She pat soothing circles on his back and ran delicate fingers through his bright tresses, making nervous humming sounds all the while, and Naruto figured he ought to calm down and offer an explanation to the kind angel helping him into the afterlife.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his wet eyes with the back of his hand as he let out a stray sniffle, embarrassed to have cried in front of such a lovely creature.

“No,” the woman said, shaking her head with a small smile. “ _I'm sorry._ I shouldn't have startled you with my singing.” Her light brown eyes gazed into his electric blue, and she winked.

Naruto blushed and cleared his throat, the initial shock of being dead was slowly starting to wear off, leaving Naruto with the dilemma at hand.

“Mama Tsuna is gonna be  _really_ mad at me,” he told the angel with his head bowed, he fiddled with his interlocked fingers and sighed.

“Why's that?” The angel asked, her fingers still combing through Naruto's hair.

“W-well,” he said through a hiccup, “Somehow I've gone and gotten myself dead, and no offense angel lady, I'm sure you're strong but Mama Tsuna and Sakura are  _super_ scary when they're mad… and they're for  _sure_ mad,” Naruto said with a nod, and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

He quieted, and when he heard nothing from the angel, and felt no movement on his back or in his hair, Naruto glanced up.

The lady was giggling to herself. The hand that combed Naruto's hair was pressed tight against her lips and her body shook with tremors of laughter. He could no longer see her beautiful eyes as her lids were shut and tears streamed down her cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but be offended that she found such amusement in his plight.

As if she sensed his disdain, the woman took a deep breath. Short strands of purple hair were stuck to her forehead and she tucked them behind her ear before addressing Naruto.

“I'm sorry, Naru, Lady Tsunade told me you were a handful but who would've expected  _this_?” She giggled, squinting at him through teary eyes.

 _Naru? Lady Tsunade?_ So he  _wasn't_ dead? There was just a beautiful woman singing on his bed?

He blinked and offered no reply.

“I'm Konan,” she said, taking his hand and clasping it in her own. Her fingers were warm and soft, and Naruto was stunned.

“Konan…” he said, looking down at their intertwined hands. He recognized the name.

“Yes,” she nodded, and the action was eager. “I've wanted to meet you for such a long time now. You look just like father, it's  _surreal_.”

“I- father - you…?” He stuttered, his face a mess of red as he tried to process all the things she was saying.

“I'm terrible at this,” she mumbled. “Maybe I should've let Yahiko come instead. He's better at these things. I'm gonna – I'll go get him.” She got up to leave and Naruto felt his heart jump into his chest.

“Wait!”

She turned around and bit her lip, “I'm terrible with introductions,” she told him with a nervous laugh. “I think they sent me because I'm the only woman here.”

Naruto shook his head and offered a hesitant smile of his own. “Don't worry about it, I know exactly who you are. Who else is here?”

Konan perked up upon hearing the question,  and Naruto figured it was something she could answer.

“Well, today it's Yahiko, Nagato, Gaara, Deidara and I,” Konan listed the names of people Naruto couldn't put faces to, but he nodded anyhow. “But don't worry, I'm sure we’ll be able to bring Temari along sometime! We only had enough space for one of the younger kids, and I thought it'd be best to bring Gaara. I think you guys will get along  _wonderfully_!”

“Why's that?” Naruto asked, his head cocked to the side.

“Trust me,” she told him with a small giggle, before ruffling his hair.

“Now let's-”

Her animated words were cut short by a bang on his door followed by a loud,  _profane_ , “For fuck’s sake Konan! We told you to go in there and warm him up to us, not have a ten-year bonding session, yeah?”

The sweet expression melted from her face like a popsicle beside a campfire, and Naruto watched in awe as she became nearly emotionless before his eyes before opening the door to reveal a crass looking blond man.

The first thing Naruto noticed about him were the tattoos, there were so  _many_ of them. All colors, all shapes, and sizes, running up and down his arms, on his neck, down his chest and they'd probably be under his shirt if anyone cared to look.

Naruto thought it was kinda cool, even if it wasn't every prince-like.

“Maybe next time you should send someone else,” she told him with narrowed eyes. “But go ahead, since you're  _here_.”

Then the blond burst into the room and introduced himself as Deidara, he told Naruto he should take better care of his hair and asked if he'd be interested in learning about bombs anytime soon. Then there was Gaara, the quiet but extremely interesting sibling, they grew close in almost no time at all since he was the closest one to him in age. Yahiko, a  _talkative_ airhead, and Konan’s soulmate, and Nagato, his polar opposite.

Konan always stayed towards the back,  when they all met up, giving Naruto a soft smile whenever he looked to her for guidance those first few, awkward months. He didn't know why, and he didn't know  _when_ but a few years after meeting his siblings, Naruto realized he had a favorite.

The woman who called him weekly, sang to him, told him stories of his brothers’ shenanigans, of how they'd be going to war again soon, and how she'd be expected to defend her country. Naruto was proud of her, proud of them all, really. He knew they were strong, Konan in particular.

 _God's Angel_ , they called her. A beauty with as many piercings as she had ways to kill you, and Naruto loved her more than anyone.

* * *

“Wrong,” Sasuke said for what felt like the thousandth time.

The game amused him at first, seeing Naruto flustered would never get old, but after his blond companion guessed the wrong answer again, and again, and  _again,_ he grew tired.

Naruto made a sound of frustration that Sasuke might’ve called cute had he been intoxicated. But unfortunately for him, and everyone  _around_ him, he was devastatingly sober.

“Four!” Naruto called out in a moment of triumph.

The moment was killed as quickly as it'd come when Sasuke said nothing. Naruto groaned and flopped down onto the bed, opposite the young prince.

“Fine,  _fine!_ ” Naruto hissed, he folded his arms over his chest and frowned. “What number am  _I_ thinking of?”

Sasuke wondered if he should amuse him with an answer for the umpteenth time, but Naruto seemed too curious to find out whether or not Sasuke’s connection with his surface thoughts was a fluke.

“You aren’t,” Sasuke sighed, glaring up at the canopy above his head. “You’re thinking about the color orange. Which is an absolutely horrible color, and no, I’m not getting orange curtains, I’d rather much rather saw my head off.”

Naruto gaped at the boy on the other side of the bed, “What the hell? How unfair is  _that?_ ”

“Get orange curtains in  _your_ room.”

“Not that! I mean, you can gauge  _my_ surface thoughts but I can’t even get a small read on yours.”

Sasuke shrugged, seemingly unbothered by Naruto’s plight. “You can shut me out at will, which is unexpected, to say the least. I guess it comes with the territory of being a sorcerer’s son,” he mused, glancing over to catch the annoyed look on the blond’s face.

“She’s a  _sage,_  not a sorcerer, and of course she taught how to keep people out of my head. I have important secrets up here,” Naruto boasted, tapping his temple with his forefinger.

“Western secrets?”

“Amongst others,” Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

“Hm, I’d rather not listen in on your indecent thoughts about me,” Sasuke said.

Naruto snorted, throwing his hand across his eyes. “You’d like that.”

“So you admit you have them?” Sasuke asked with a curious smirk.

“You  _wish_.”

“Anyone listening to us right now would assume  _you_  were the child. Don’t you have something productive to do? Someone  _else_ to bother?”

Naruto frowned and sat up, propping himself against the headboard, and inching closer to Sasuke. “Unless you think bothering Sakura at three in the morning is a good idea, no.”

“Shisui exists.”

“Yeah, but who knows where the hell  _he_ is tonight.”

Sasuke shook his head, “You two get along so well, it's disgusting.” He said before collapsing into a coughing fit.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked, glancing over with a raised eyebrow, taking in Sasuke's pale skin and bloodshot eyes.

“I'm fine,” he sighed. “Just annoyed that you decided to bother  _me_ because no one else was awake to listen to your mindless,  _one-sided_ conversation.”

“Well, you’re significantly less intimidating than Sakura, even on a bad day,” Naruto pointed out, and Sasuke frowned. “Plus, you’re more fun to talk to.”

Had Sasuke been holding something at that moment, he might have embarrassed himself by dropping it on his face. Instead, he settled for silence, and Naruto seemed fine with this, choosing to busy himself with the mindless, one-sided chatter he so often participated in.

During the six weeks Naruto had been in the Eastern Capital, Sasuke grew quite fond of the older man. Naruto was kind, compassionate, intelligent, and as charismatic as anyone Sasuke had ever met. And whether it was of his own volition, or some awkward side effect of their bond, the young Uchiha found himself anticipating Naruto’s company. Though the blond general was no better at keeping his comments about Sasuke’s bad habits to himself than his hot-headed younger sister, Sasuke didn’t mind.

Having Naruto around was…  _refreshing._  His work as Ambassador of the West and Sasuke’s duties as prince never left much time for conversation, but there were often moments like these, and Sasuke looked forward to them.

“Naruto,” he called, and though his voice was barely a whisper, the blond heard and answered with a soft hum.

“Turn off the light,” his voice was hoarse from a day of coughing, he wouldn’t put it past his body to get sick the night before the council  _and_ his mother were supposed to meet Naruto.

Naruto complied, reaching over to flip the switch, bathing the room in complete darkness.

“No late night drinking? I’m shocked.”

“Shut up.”

“No, really. This is a first,” Naruto insisted.

“I don’t drink when I’m sick,” Sasuke rasped. “I feel like shit, no need to make myself feel  _shitter._ ”

Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke couldn’t see it, but he knew it happened. “I think you should live by those words,” he said softly. “Drinking your problems away won’t solve them.”

Sasuke pursed his lips. “Says the man who got so drunk he couldn’t speak the other night.” He listened to Naruto sputter indignantly for a few seconds before continuing. “I don’t want to hear it from you or anyone else, I’m fine.”

“Have you been coughing like that all day?”

“More or less,” he replied.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a warm palm on his forehead, and he stiffened. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Be quiet,” Naruto mumbled. His hand trailed down Sasuke’s temple, and the light touch of his calloused palm made Sasuke tense. It brushed his cheek, swept across his chin, and then a lone finger lay against his neck. Almost immediately, heat penetrated his skin, and Sasuke felt the energy dancing through his body. Down his neck, to his chest, around it went, caressing his spine and then rushing into his stomach.

Sasuke inhaled and clutched the sheets beneath him, he felt his face become warm, and perspiration build on his temple as Naruto’s essence made it’s way further down, working deeper, more intense, and he clenched his teeth.

“Naruto,” he hissed.

Naruto’s eyes opened, and bright red glowed in the darkness of the room, but his hand remained, and his thumb joined the forefinger resting on Sasuke’s throat.

Like he’d flipped a switch, Sasuke’s body exploded in a wave of heat. It was in his head, on his neck, his mouth, it burned his chest, melted his stomach, crawled down his spine, down his legs and made his toes curl.

It was ecstasy.

Naruto jumped back like was the one who’d just been lit aflame. His eyes were still bright, Sasuke couldn’t see his face, but he knew Naruto could see him clear as day.

He could see the flush on Sasuke’s cheeks, the sweat covering his neck, the way his lips parted as he panted, the look in his eyes.

God, he  _hoped_ Naruto could see the look in his eyes.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, grabbing Naruto’s wrist before he could run away like he inevitably would.

“Jesus, Sasuke, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that I was just-”

“I know,” Sasuke cut him off before he could apologize himself to death. “It worked, I don’t feel sick anymore.”

“But-”

“It’s alright,” he dug his nails into Naruto’s wrist. “It was  _more_ than alright.”

“Sasuke, no,” Naruto said, closing his eyes. “No.”

“You're fighting the inevitable.”

“ _Nothing_ is inevitable," he insisted. Then after a moment of thought, he corrected himself. "Except death."

Sasuke sighed, “The son of a sage should have more respect for a soul bond.”

“You couldn't care less about that,” Naruto snorted. “You just wanna get laid.”

“You caught me,” Sasuke deadpanned, not sounding the least bit remorseful.

But it was true, because in the six weeks Naruto had been present in his life, Sasuke hadn't hadn't gotten laid  _once._  Not for lack of trying, but every time he got close, he got sick.

Sick like the first time he touched Naruto, dizzy, nauseous, with a headache that could split the earth in half. It was ironic, Naruto had become an oblivious cockblock, with no intentions of giving in to Sasuke’s not-so-subtle suggestions. Having no other form of stress relief, Sasuke turned to training. Shisui had been ecstatic for more opportunities to knock the younger Uchiha around, but unfortunately for him, Sasuke excelled in swordplay.

The Uchiha let go of Naruto’s wrist.

“Get out.”

“You’re throwing me out because I told you  _no?_ ”

“I'm throwing you out because there's no point in you being in my bed at three in the morning if you aren’t going to fuck me.”

Naruto, stunned into silence, said nothing.

“ _Go_ ,” Sasuke grunted, rolling onto his side.

Naruto sighed, and Sasuke heard him get out of the bed.

“I'm not going to see your mother alone in the morning, am I?” Naruto sulked.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Be in her study by eight,” Sasuke snapped. “Tardiness will find you without a limb.”

He heard Naruto’s sharp inhale, followed by a grunt and a mumbled “bastard” as he left the room.

As soon as Sasuke heard the click of his door, he hissed and rolled onto his back.

His dick was hard and it pressed tight against the silky material of his underwear. Sasuke berated himself for stooping this low, the embarrassing thought of jerking off to the remainder of Naruto’s energy coursing through his body was almost enough to deter him from doing it.

Sasuke bit his lip.

Almost, but not quite.

* * *

“He's a Berserker, my lord,” the man said. His voice was low, almost a whisper, though they were alone, someone was guaranteed to  _always_ be listening.

The figure at the desk nodded, and a small smirk graced his lips. “And you're sure he belongs to little Uchiha? The nature of their bond?”

“We don't know yet-”

A snort, and the man on his knees cringed.

“But  _whichever_ it is, it's strong. Abnormally so, he — he rendered His Highness immobile during a brief interaction yesterday.”

“Immobile? How brief?”

“Crouched over in pain, breathing irregular, eyes screwed shut after a light touch to the shoulder by the blond berserker.”

A bitter laugh rang out across the empty room. “Don't bother looking into it.”

“Lord Danzo?”

“Why do you think he doubled over? Due to an overflow of  _emotion_?” He laughed like the thought was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard in ages, Sai didn’t think so. “It was arousal, boy.”

Sai blinked and said nothing, silently prompting the councilman to continue.

“Their bond isn’t platonic, but even still, that  _is_ abnormally strong. A touch to the shoulder, nowhere near the boy’s mark rendered him completely useless.”

“They plan to announce Naruto as Sasuke’s Berserker to the council tomorrow. It’s sure to cause much unrest, as the Uzumaki boy hails from the South but is bound by duty to the West. He has no military or political loyalty to us,” Sai paused. “He is more of a hindrance than an asset, why are you so pleased by the news of his existence?”

Danzo glared at the young man kneeling before his desk and sighed. “You are a fool, the council is overpopulated with  _fools_ and if our land is to rule the world one day, I suppose I must educate you all.”

Sai’s stare remained blank, and Danzo continued.

“Sakura Haruno,” Danzo said. It was a name Sai recognized immediately, the Iron Fist of the East, Japan’s Berserker. It was she who’d saved him from Southern capture, and brought him back from the dead. She was a powerful witch, bonded to the Head Sage, Tsunade Senju.

“Sakura Haruno,” Sai repeated.

Danzo nodded, “An Eastern soldier, is she not?”

“She is.”

“Bonded to the Princess of the West,  _raised_ by the princess of the West. Her duty is to us, but were we ever to go to war with Tsunade,” Danzo chuckled. “She would abandon our forces in a heartbeat.”

His words were an anomaly to the young man. How could someone abandon their post, their sworn duty? It wasn't something he could comprehend.

“She is bound by oath to His Majesty.”

“And bound by old magic to the Senju Princess,” Danzo’s wrinkled fingers stroked the smooth wood of his desk and he chuckled. “Berserker’s are genetically incapable of resisting the urge to protect. It is a very strong, very  _old_  magic that binds two souls. It isn’t to be taken lightly.”

“So you’re saying the Uzumaki boy will protect His Highness if the council sends him to war.”

Danzo shook his head, “Your thinking is too small. Sasuke will become Emperor soon, and the Uzumaki bastard,” Sai cringed at the word. “Will protect him. If their bond is as strong as I believe it to be, he will no longer be of the West.”

Sai’s eyes widened in a rare show of emotion and he lept to his feet. “My Lord, this is outrageous,” he hissed. “What of Shusui and Haruno? It is unheard of for a single Nation to house three Berserkers. We cannot strip the West of their only asset.”

Danzo’s eyes gleamed, excited and hard, Sai would've gagged had he been a lesser man. “Have you forgotten? The South housed three before Obito slayed the Emperor’s eldest daughter.”

“She wasn’t slain. She was gassed in her sleep by a coward.”

“For the strongest alive, she went down fairly quickly.”

“No one is immortal, not even you.”

“Mind your tongue,  _boy_. Before I cut that off too,” Danzo snarled.

Sai’s face returned to its signature impassive stare.

"Forgive me.”

Danzo waved him away, “No matter, it isn't  _illegal_. We could become the strongest military force in the world.”

Sai agreed. “Shisui remains the strongest Berserker alive, and Haruno sits at number three. The Uzumaki has yet to be ranked, but he is undoubtedly the most powerful warrior in his country.”

Danzo leaned into his large desk, the bandages running up and around his wrinkled arms shifted, and he grimaced.

“We must make haste, Sai. Alert the other council members of the plan we discussed earlier. Naruto Uzumaki will be under my control soon.”

Sai didn’t bother telling him the truth. A truth he was sure his Lord knew full well but chose to ignore with blind hope.

Berserkers were under the control of no Nation, and no ordinary man could ever hope to control one.

* * *

“It's so nice to finally meet you.”

The words were spoken in a way that made him feel unwanted and welcome all at once, but the smile accompanying them was a warm one, and Naruto figured he ought to have a seat before it turned into something a little less friendly.

Naruto pulled out a seat across from the smiling woman and cleared his throat. “It's uh, nice to meet you too. Mikoto…  _sama_ ,” he said, recalling the proper honorific at the last moment.”

Mikoto smiled, and leaned in her chair, a cup of what Naruto assumed was tea, in her hand. She gestured to the untouched teacup in front of Naruto, and he carefully picked it up and raised it to his lips.

When Naruto had his cup in hand, the Empress set her own on the glass table surface and cleared her throat.

“I received news of the commotion you made at the docks as soon as it happened,” she said, her red lips still held a smile but the look in her eyes was nothing short of sinister.

Naruto gripped his teacup a little harder.

“I would have gone myself but I trusted Itachi to handle things accordingly, and if there  _was_ a Southern spy in our midst, I trusted Shisui to take care of them.”

Naruto sat his cup on the table and met her gaze, “They’re both very capable men.”

“Mm,” she hummed. “Sasuke showing up was a surprise. Though I suspect it had something to do with the Senju girl being involved.”

“Sakura?” Naruto asked, though he didn't know who  _else_ she would be referring to.

“Yes,” she nodded. “You two are… siblings, am I right?” Mikoto didn't bother to mask her distaste, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

“We are.”

“If I trusted her, I'd give her a spot on the council. Maybe then Sasuke would show a little interest,” she sighed, and stared at the wall behind Naruto's head. “That boy is helpless, I worry about him.”

The faraway look in her eyes threw Naruto off kilter. For all of her hostility towards him, it was obvious she held a deep affection for her son. He wasn't a parent, didn't plan on ever being one, but he understood she must've been rattled by the knowledge that the boy she gave birth to suddenly had an unbreakable bond ‘till death.

Mikoto stood, and her long, white and gold robes moved with her. Naruto felt power in her movements, and he grinned. He would expect nothing less from the woman who nearly took down Kushina Uzumaki in battle, she  _almost_ terrified him.

She leveled him with a cold look, and he smiled.

Almost _._

“It's no secret I hold no love for your mother or her people,” she walked around the table until she reached the large portrait behind Naruto. “A woman almost twice my age who looks young enough to be my sister isn't to be trusted. The Westerners and their sorcery put my people on edge.”

“It's because they don't understand,” he told her. “Sage magic has been the pride of the Senju and the Western people for generations. It is a holy practice.”

Mikoto eyed Naruto, momentarily taking her eyes off of the large portrait. “The Western people,” she echoed. “You don't consider yourself a Westerner?”

He tensed. “I consider myself Naruto Uzumaki.”

She laughed, it was an unexpected sound, quite pleasant in fact, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” she turned to face him, with a frown no longer donning her beautiful face. “I won't bother asking where your loyalties lie, nor will I ask if you happen to know any  _other_ Uzumaki clan members. Those Southern barbarians throw bastard children into the wind like garbage, I've witnessed it firsthand.”

She walked back to her seat but didn't pull the chair out. “I will, however, ask that you not complicate things for my son. He is very easily influenced by outside-”

She stopped suddenly, and a smile broke across her face.

“Sweetheart you mustn't creep around like that, I didn't even hear you come in.”

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke leaning against the door of his mother’s study, a blank look on his face.

“No, no. Don't mind me. Continue telling Naruto all about how flimsy my restraint is. I’m sure he’d love to hear it.”

Naruto scoffed, “I know how shitty your restraint is, I don’t need to be told.”

Sasuke sighed. “I came to get you for the meeting with the council, but you can go by yourself for all I care.”

Naruto winced and stood immediately. He’d been thrown under the bus once today, and he didn’t plan on letting it happen again. “Calm down,” he grumbled, turning to look at the woman standing beside the large desk. “Thank You for having me, Your Majesty,” Naruto bowed.

Mikoto offered a thin smile, “It was my pleasure, young prince. Please don’t hesitate to stop in.”

Sasuke gave him a look that suggested he knew Naruto wouldn’t be stopping by his mother’s office anytime soon, but he remained silent.

“Thank You for having him mother, but we’ll be going now,” Sasuke said, with a dismissive wave.

His mother frowned, and narrowed her eyes. “Sasuke...”

“Come on, Naruto,” Sasuke snapped.

Naruto blinked at the boy in front of him, surprised at the obvious hostility he had towards the Empress. The woman who nearly made Naruto piss his pants, but displayed such blatant love for her youngest son, it irritated him.

“Don’t be rude,” Naruto told him, grabbing Sasuke by the arm, and pulling him into the room. “Listen to what your mother has to say.”

The room fell silent, and the only sounds to be heard by Naruto’s sensitive ears were the hum of the air conditioning and Sasuke’s teeth grating against one another.

 _“We have to go,”_ the young Uchiha hissed, glaring back at the blond annoyance who stood beside his mother’s desk, arms crossed, and a frown set on his attractive face.

_Damn that attractive face._

“We have a few minutes.”

Oddly enough, the thought of disappointing the older man didn’t sit well with Sasuke, and he cursed the illogical thoughts caused by their strengthened bond.

He turned towards his mother, whose eyes flickered between the two young men in front of her, attempting to gauge the atmosphere.

Sasuke cleared his throat, “I apologize for my hastiness, it was unnecessary. Please forgive me.” The apology was sincere, but there was no mistaking the hard set of his shoulders, or the way fingers gripped the door handle. Naruto seemed pleased enough, and Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief.

To say the empress looked surprised would've been a gross understatement, her brows were raised and she glanced at Naruto’s casual form in astonishment.

“Well,” she chuckled. “Thank you, Naruto. This is a pleasant surprise, perhaps I should have  _you_ convince him to take his duties seriously.”

Naruto shook his head and looked over at Sasuke, “Nah, don’t bother. I’m pretty shocked myself. He’s been telling me to fuck off for the past six weeks.

“We’re wasting time,” Sasuke sighed.

Mikoto nodded and turned to face him. “Your cousin is coming home tonight, I expect you to at least show your face during dinner. You too,” she said, looking at Naruto, who nodded. “It’d be rude to do anything less, he’s done so much for us on the battlefield.”

Sasuke looked agitated, but Naruto supposed that was really nothing new.

“Yes, yes,” he sighed. “I’ll be there out of respect for Itachi, he deserves nothing less.”

Mikoto gave an impassive stare, “Do it for whomever, just make sure you’re there.”

Sasuke nodded and beckoned Naruto towards the door before yanking the handle.

“And Sasuke,” his mother called. Her voice was light, airy, and Naruto would’ve been fooled had he not seen the look in her eyes. “Mind your manners,” she said, her eyes were hard and cool, the frown on her lips was less of a reprimand and more of a promise.

Naruto didn’t need to look over at Sasuke to feel his nervousness, it was palpable, and he would've laughed had it not scared him shitless.

* * *

“Naruto Uzumaki. The bastard child of the Southern Uzumaki clan, gifted to and adopted by Princess Tsunade Senju at the age of six, your birth parents remain unknown. You are the Unclaimed Berserker, and the Head General of the Western Army, now shown to display a soul bond with our young prince, Sasuke Uchiha. Is all of this information accurate?” The woman asked.

She sat at the end of the long row of council members, her face was tight and her cold expression set in stone. Sasuke couldn’t remember her name, but he didn't doubt she was of great importance.

He stole a glance at Naruto who sat on the podium, at ease. He wore his general’s attire, the long coat green and gold decorated with various medals and ribbons, his khaki pants, and the tall black boots made him look like the Western royalty he claimed  _not_ to be. Blond hair fell into his face and Sasuke frowned, he suggested Naruto do something with it before they arrived, but the older man adamantly refused.

“That is correct,” Naruto said. His voice relayed nothing but strength and confidence.

His eyes shifted to Sakura who sat across from him, observing the interrogation-not-interrogation as it unfolded. Her face remained impassive, but her eyes screamed worry. Sasuke frowned.

“Your only loyalties lie with the West?” Lord Danzo, by far Sasuke’s least favorite public official questioned.

Naruto nodded, “The West and my younger sister,” his blue eyes flickered over to where Sakura sat with baited breath.

“She is not your sister by blood,” the woman from earlier said, glancing at the stack of papers in her hand.

“She is my sister,” Naruto said, his tone left no room for discussion.

“And what of His Highness?” She inquired, her cool expression still firmly in place. “Do you have any loyalty left for him?”

Naruto looked surprised, and he glanced at Sasuke before quickly looking away.

“I wouldn’t be keen on letting anyone harm him.”

She raised an eyebrow, “May I record that as a yes?”

“You may.”

Something as silly as Naruto wanting to protect him as a product of their bond shouldn’t have made Sasuke react the way he did. Yet he felt pleased nonetheless,  _more_ than pleased.

“What is the nature of your soul bond?” A man with long, thin white hair questioned. He looked a breath away from death, but his voice rang clear throughout the Hall.

Naruto hesitated, and he cast a wide-eyed glance in Sakura’s direction, a clear plea for help but she had nothing to offer but a confused stare.

Ah, so he hadn’t told her.

“How is that even relevant?” Naruto mumbled.

The woman narrowed her eyes, as Danzo whispered something in her ear.

“It is not. Let us move forward. Do you plan on staying in the East?”

Naruto nodded, “This was an unexpected development, but I have a job to do. I'll remain until I’m asked to return.”

Instead of the woman, Danzo spoke up. “Do you not find it odd that your Princess sent you here instead of Southern Lands, home to her eldest niece?”

Naruto’s face remained blank, but the Hall heard the agitation in his next words. “Yes, perhaps she may have. But the only way into and out of Southern Lands from our side is the battlefield, I doubt she wanted her best soldier blown to bits.”

“So you agree Tsunade’s loyalty lies with the South?” He prodded, and Naruto narrowed his cool blue eyes.

“I am not at liberty to speak for  _Her Majesty,_ ” he said.

Danzo scoffed, and leaned into his chair. “Her niece is married to the Emperor, if she ever lost the title of Head Sage we’d have the West on our backs in an instant.”

“The Senju are the number one advocates for peace,” Naruto said through clenched teeth.

“I’ve known your mother for longer than you’ve been alive, boy. If you think she values peace over the lives of her family you don’t know her very well.”

Naruto said nothing, and Sakura looked caught off guard.

Danzo sighed, and again whispered something to the woman beside him. She nodded and gathered her papers.

“That will be all, Lord Uzumaki, you have the council’s permission to reside in our lands as the Berserker of His Highness, Sasuke Uchiha. We’ll need to register you to-”

“No.”

Old, wrinkly faces turned towards the young prince in astonishment. “Excuse me, Your Highness?”

“He didn’t come as my Berserker, he came as the Western Ambassador, and you will register him as such. I don't need the world in my business, and neither of us will be fighting anytime soon.”

“Yes,” she said, placing a pensive finger on her chin. “But he still-”

“Koharu,” Danzo said, cutting her sentence short. “Don’t argue on this, we will respect Prince Sasuke’s wishes.”

Sasuke nodded and glanced at Naruto who sat with a stunned expression on his face.

“High Council is dismissed,” Koharu called, she banged her gavel on the wood block and stood.

Sasuke breathed a small smile of relief and then turned towards Naruto who was walking in his direction

“Pretty uh… intense people, you’ve got around here,” the blond noted, scratching his head as Sakura came up behind him.

“Hm,” Sasuke agreed, he supposed the Eastern council was unusually intense.

“Nothing compared to Mama Tsuna when she’s upset though, right Sakura?”

The woman in question tilted her head to the side, “I’ve never been on the receiving end of her anger.”

“Favoritism is alive and well in that household,” Naruto muttered, and they exited the hall, walking side by side, Naruto in the middle.

“You were a terrible child,” Sakura snorted.

Naruto tossed her a blank look.

“ _Publically_ terrible,” she conceded. “Anyway,” she seemed in a hurry for a change of subject. “Come out with me tonight while Sasuke is at his boring dinner, Naru. It’ll be fun!”

Naruto smiled and shook his head, “So I can hear about it later?”

Sakura frowned, “How did he even  _know_ about that?”

“He knows more people here than I thought,” Naruto shrugged, seemingly unbothered.

Sasuke didn’t know who or what the hell they were talking about, but he knew Naruto would be at dinner with him tonight.

“My mother has requested Naruto join us at dinner tonight,” Sasuke told Sakura.

The woman looked stunned, and her gaze quickly melted into panic.

“That isn’t a good idea,” she said suddenly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped to look at her.

Her eyes flickered between the two of them before landing on Naruto,  _“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”_

Naruto’s eyes narrowed and he frowned. “I can't say I’m following you.”

Before Sakura could elaborate, Shisui barreled down the hall, shouting her name at the top of his lungs.

“Sakura! I’ve been looking  _everywhere_ for you.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Sasuke swore.

Her head snapped to the side just as he came to a halt.

“We need you in the Emperor’s wing immediately,” he said.

“Has something happened to His Majesty?” Sakura asked, already walking towards him.

“I don’t know, but I was asked to find you about half an hour ago.”

Sakura swore, and nodded. “I’ll be back,” she told the two men at her side.

She pulled Naruto by his arm and whispered something in his ear, he looked confused, but nodded, and then she turned to walk with Shisui.

After they’d left, Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk in the direction of the training grounds.

“What did she tell you?” Sasuke asked, noticing the deep furrow in Naruto’s brow.

The blond shrugged and looked over at his companion. “To stay calm.”

* * *

“Konan, look at this!” A fourteen-year-old Naruto cried, proudly displaying the chaotic ball of wind in his palm.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed, as she sat her book on the coffee table and hurried over to where Naruto stood. “It’s impressive! Aren’t you glad you got a chance to read father’s books?”

“Screw books,” Naruto huffed, “I’m all about action!”

She looked confused for a moment. “So you  _didn’t_ read the books?”

“When have I ever been known to read a book?” the annoyed teen asked. "I taught  _myself_."

“Liar!” Deidara called from his spot on the couch, “I saw you reading the books, dumbass.”

Naruto blushed. “Shut  _up_ , Dei.”

His brother scoffed and returned his attention to his phone screen, and Konan placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t lie to me, Naruto. I’m happy you read the books. I asked to take them for a reason.”

The ball of wind dispersed, and Naruto bit his lip.

“I wanted you to think I was smart,” he admitted. “That I could do something on my own.”

Konan laughed, “Don’t worry, Angel. You’re definitely the smartest person in the room.”

“Hey, Naruto! I-” Sakura came running into the room, the pink bow in her hair askew from training. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I had no idea you guys were here.” The look on her face could only be described as sheepish, and Konan laughed.

“Now you’re the second smartest person in the room,” she teased, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

To Sakura, she shook her head. “It’s alright. We just got here a few hours ago.”

“I wouldn’t have come had I known I’d only get my intelligence insulted repeatedly,” Nagato muttered from his spot beside Deidara.

Konan rolled her eyes, and motioned for Sakura to come closer.

“Thank you for taking care of my little brother. He needs another person to keep him on track.”

Sakura beamed at the woman in front of her. “It’s no problem, really. We aren’t related by blood, but Naruto is my brother too!”

“Yeah, but I like Konan  _a lot_ more,” he spat, which earned him a slap on the back of his head and a heated, “ _I_  like her more too, and we aren’t even related!”

It continued like this for several hours, and then several years. The two of them argued, Konan laughed, Deidara complained, Nagato attempted to keep the peace, Gaara became closer to Naruto, Temari and Sakura hit it off exceptionally well, and Yahiko proposed.

Naruto couldn't go home, but they never had any problem coming to him. Quite the contrary, it was momentary relief from the disaster awaiting them in the South. Thier comings and goings were only known by Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade, as she was sure news of Southern royalty traveling in and out of the Western capital would raise a few eyebrows.

Yahiko and Konan were married the summer before Naruto’s sixteenth birthday. Neither Senju child could attend the wedding, and so they sat together in Naruto’s bedroom and watched it on TV. Sakura sobbed into his chest, she cried about how lovely Konan looked, how happy Yahiko was, and how upset she was that they couldn’t attend. Naruto agreed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to shed tears. Two of his favorite people were happy, and although the world had gone to shit around them, they were together.

Yes, this is how it remained. Until the war progressed and Konan stepped onto the battlefield, until she and her unborn child were poisoned in their sleep, until Yahiko was no longer happy, and Nagato forfeited the idea of peace, until Sakura was taken and Naruto was left all alone.

* * *

He didn’t know what to wear.

The general’s garb could be too much, was this a suit and tie event? For a family dinner, perhaps a button down shirt would be best.

These were the thoughts that had been floating through his mind for the past hour. He thought about calling Sakura, but if she’d been finished, he was sure she would’ve stopped by to elaborate on her earlier words. Next was Hinata, but according to Sasuke, the evening was when the young clan leader was busiest. So he suffered alone.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Naruto rushed over to grab it, and saw Neji’s name pop up on the screen.

“Hey handsome,” Naruto said, shoving his way through the clothes littered across his bed.

“Are you alright?” Neji asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I have a dinner with the Empress, Sasuke, and some Royal cousin. Just trying to figure out what to wear...”

“Suit and tie,” was his immediate response, and Naruto blinked.

“ _Wow_ , how do you know?”

“I’ve been to these dinners,” Neji sighed. “Hinata will be at this one, so just turn to her or Shisui for conversation if you don’t want to talk to stick-up-his-ass Uchiha all night.”

Naruto snorted, “You never told me what your issue with him is, he’s an OK guy.”

“I’m sure he is,” Neji droned. “But I called because I have good news.”

“Oh?” Naruto queried, fishing through his closet for a suit jacket.

“We located the Northern trope pushing on the border, so Tsunade-hime is granting my vacation leave.”

“Wow! That was.. quick,” he said, keeping his voice level.

“Not really, it’s almost been seven weeks.”

Naruto whistled, “I can’t wait for you to see your family,” he joked, earning a short laugh from the other end.

“They can wait,” he said.

“You’re singing a completely different tune,” Naruto snickered. “What changed.”

Neji was silent for a moment, and Naruto pulled his arms through the black jacket.

“Maybe I miss you,” he finally said.

“I miss you more,” Naruto said, because it was true. He did miss Neji, confusing feelings for Sasuke aside, he didn’t think anyone could replace him.

A short knock sounded at his door, and Naruto swore. “Hey, babe, I gotta go, but I love you.”

He didn’t wait to hear the reply, as Sasuke’s incessant knocking became banging. Naruto stalked over to his door and ripped it open.

“Could you  _be_ any more impatient?” he hissed.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame with one hand in the pocket of his dress pants. His suit jacket was open, and the white shirt underneath looked crisp and pressed. The usual unruliness of his hair had been gelled back, once again covering his undercut.

“Wow,” Naruto blinked. “You clean up nicely.”

Sasuke frowned, giving Naruto a once over. “You too. Let’s go.”

He turned, and Naruto followed, shutting his door, trying not to dwell on Sakura’s earlier words.

* * *

Dinner was more extravagant than Naruto expected, and there were more than just a few people. The dining hall contained about nine important looking individuals, and Naruto was immediately on edge.

“I thought this was a small thing,” Naruto whispered to Sasuke who stood at his side.

“No one said that,” he replied, smiling at an official who took a seat at the table.

“It was  _implied_ ,” Naruto insisted.

“Mother!” Sasuke said with a smile, ignoring the man beside him. “Why on earth are you sitting down here?”

Mikoto smiled, approaching the two, and pulling out a seat at the head of the table.

“In your father’s absence, of course.”

Sasuke appeared nervous, and it sparked curiosity within Naruto.

“The old men will be displeased, seeing a woman at the head of the table is sure to anger them.”

It was then Naruto remembered, a woman as the head of the nation was illegal in the East. Funny, because Mikoto seemed more than capable.

Her warm smile cooled, and she set her shoulders. “I’d like to see them try and move me.”

One by one, the seats at the table became filled with bodies, all of which had a variety of reactions to the woman at the head of the table. Nevertheless, she was greeted with smiled and polite bows.

Once all but one of the seats were filled, Hiashi Hyuga spoke up. “Shall we begin?” he inquired.

“No,” Mikoto said with a smile, "we must wait for Obito. This dinner is in his honor, though my nephew is known for his tardiness," she chuckled.

Naruto tensed, and Sasuke shot him a panicked glance.

 _“Please, Naruto, keep a cool head at dinner,”_ Sakura’s words rang in his memory, but he couldn’t think, he couldn’t hear past the name.

Obito Uchiha.

The double doors opened once more, and the room grew silent.

“I apologize for my tardiness. Our boat just docked,” the man said.

He knew he shouldn’t, that if he did, there would be no stopping the rage, but he did it anyway.

There he stood, in full Eastern General wear, the blood red coat with gold embroidery, their tan pants, and the signature Uchiha eyes, dark as the ocean at midnight.

Konan’s executioner.

Naruto saw him, saw the grin on his lips, the concern in Sasuke’s eyes, the widening of his mother’s, and then, nothing.


End file.
